


Coming Undone

by CCNSurvivor



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied abuse, Pining, Relaxing the other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCNSurvivor/pseuds/CCNSurvivor
Summary: The only thing she knew with certainty was that starting today, Pippa Pentangle would become a part of her life again. And that prospect terrified and thrilled her equally.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So hi - I'm usually active in another fandom, but two weeks ago I started watching The Worst Witch and stumbled headlong into a love affair with HB. Then 1x10 happened and, well, here I am. This takes place at the end of 1x10 and will feature flashbacks every other chapter, exploring Hicsqueak's relationship in school. There's nothing drastic or sad planned, though this is Hecate and there will be some anxiety and desperate pining. I'd love it if you could leave some comments. :)

Prologue:

 

It was late in the afternoon – she had just returned the scruffy-looking tabby to its owner – when Hecate made her way back to her room. To the few onlookers she passed, those that didn’t hasten their steps to avoid her, nothing would have appeared out of the ordinary. Perhaps her posture was even more rigid than usual, but it would have taken a keen eye to make that distinction. At any rate, most of Cackle’s was busy celebrating their success at the Spelling Bee which awarded her the space to clear her mind.

Attempt to clear her mind.

This was Pippa Pentangle, after all, and she really should have known better by now.

“You never did like to stick around for the festivities, Hiccup.”

Her tone was soft; she had made an effort not to startle her, yet Hecate’s muscles tensed on their own accord. She _really_ should have known that Pippa would not let her get away with a few words of explanation and a hug. A hug that despite its brevity had left her with a lingering scent of honey and her head all muddled and confused.

How many years had she spent avoiding any contact with Pentangle’s? How much energy invested in treating her with the same cold courtesy as everyone else?

_You must learn to control yourself, girl. Control, discipline, mastery. Without them you are no good to anyone._

“I am surprised you’re still here.”

The words finally obeyed her, but her voice did not quite. It was too trepidacious, too soft to achieve any real effect. Especially with Pippa.

“And a good thing it is, too. Hiccup, Hecate…”

Oh, she could not bear that tone. It melted her restraint much too effortlessly. Nobody spoke her name in such a fashion…not with such pleading tenderness, as if she had always known that she wasn’t made to linger.

“You’re already slipping away again.”

“I am the deputy headmistress, Miss Pentangle, and as such a very busy witch.”

She coaxed her chin up. Her muscles only slowly complied with the cool smile. But although she was trying to focus on a spot on the wall, she could not unsee the hurt in Pippa’s eyes, the sudden stiffness as her body bore the brunt of her words.

“Don’t do this to me, Hecate, not again. I thought we’d reached some kind of understanding earlier.”

She watched her chin tremble, and the agony grew. It nestled somewhere in her rib-cage and splayed out to every last inch of her body. Magic slipped through her fingers, crackled in the space between them. She needed to breathe or run but unable to do either, she remained rooted to the spot.

“We did,” she acquiesced eventually in little more than a hushed whisper, “I’m sorry. The corridors are still filled with curious little witches, however-“

“You are embarrassed because she saw us?”

The blush crawled up her neck by itself. No amount of restraint or control could have prevented it.

“Oh Hecate, you needn’t be. The girl only meant well, I’m sure.”

“Mildred Hubble has a penchant for being in the wrong spot at the wrong time.” Her lips curled in distaste. “And a weakness that borders on complete disrespect when it comes to sticking her nose into other people’s business.”

“So you like her,” Pippa shrugged with that smile that always came so damn easy, looping her arm around her. “That’s no crime. You two have certain things in common.”

Hecate bristled in annoyance but could not find the strength to resist the determination with which the pink-robed witch navigated them the rest of the way to her room. Her chuckle rang through the corridors as they walked. Light, melodic, genuine. There’d been a time when Hecate had joined in fearlessly. How long ago now…

“It’s so easy to irk you, Hiccup, it’s a miracle your students don’t take more advantage of it.”

The heavy wooden door fell shut behind them with a thud and a creak, and in the silence that followed Hecate did not move so much as an inch, save for smoothing down her dress which hugged her figure as impeccably as ever.

“That’s because I hold enough authority to deter them.”

“Of course you do.”

Pippa extended another warm smile, an olive branch that loosened the coil in her stomach. Then her eyes swept over the room, taking in rows of crammed but orderly bookcases, well-kept exotic plants, a desk with stacks of paper and, in a corner, a small bed with a burgundy throw. Hecate watched on as curiosity took over and she ventured deeper, hands skimming lovingly over surfaces.

She had always been a great observer, the tall, gangly girl in the corner, looking on as life took its path around her. And she liked studying Pippa especially. The way her eyes always gave away what she was thinking, the way she used her hands to sooth, to instruct, to deny, the confidence with which she carried herself.

The sigh slipped past her lips unbidden. Magic danced around her fingertips, dangerously close to stumble beyond her reach.

_Control, discipline, mastery._

Why was it so difficult when Pippa was near? Of course, she knew why. She just wished it wasn’t so.

“Is there any more that I can do to help you?”

The blonde turned to face her, she had almost sunk down on her bed.

“I’ve overstayed my welcome.” Calmly, she rose again. The pink of her nails glistened in the light as she adjusted her dress. She didn’t sound angry… disappointed, perhaps.  “But there is one thing you can do.”

The current of magic in the room altered, almost like a breeze in the air and suddenly, Pippa manifested directly before her. Hecate had just enough time to take in the colour of her eyes, the sheen of rosé on her lips.

“Don’t ignore my calls. I’ll be wanting weekly updates. If Cackle’s is anything like Pentangle’s, there’ll be plenty for us to talk about.”

She winked and with a faint pop disappeared. She may have squeezed her hand, Hecate couldn’t be sure. The only thing she knew with certainty was that starting today, Pippa Pentangle would become a part of her life again. And that prospect terrified and thrilled her equally.


	2. Selection Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't expecting so many kudos and comments. You guys are amazing!! Thank you so much!
> 
> This is the first flashback chapter - I apologise that it's a bit slow. But I needed to create some kind of background for the two of them. Next chapter will be back in the present. Small warning for very anxious Hecate and insinuation of abuse. 
> 
> Again, if you'd leave thoughts and comments I'd love it. :)

Chapter 1:

 

Selection Day was always an exciting and crowded affair at all witching academies, and this one was no different. Pippa Pentangle had dreamed of selection day ever since her powers had first manifested themselves in a flurry of butterflies in her nursery, leaving both of her parents beaming with pride. Ever since that fateful day, her life had been filled with marvellous stories of friendship and the promise of adventure. Her parents had no doubt that Pippa would come to remember her schooldays as fondly as they did. So there she was, one of many young girls who had assembled on the lawn, quaking in her boots to prove herself. It hadn’t occurred to her until then that she could fail, and the fantasy of seeing her parents’ crestfallen faces as they collected her again prompted her to hurriedly seek distraction elsewhere.

Pippa didn’t have to look far either, as the commotion offered plenty of scope for observation. There were tall wizards with long silver beards – the longer the beard, the wiser the man, she knew – beautiful sorceresses in fine, intricate robes and old, hunched over witches whose garments boldly displayed the distinctions they had earned in their lifetime. And there, at the far corner of the square, stood a peculiar trio. All three of them were exceedingly tall, even the girl with the neatly braided hair.

As Pippa proceeded to curiously size her up, their eyes suddenly met. If it had been possible, she could’ve sworn that the girl grew even more rigid. Her eyebrow rose in challenge, but instinctively Pippa felt that it wasn’t more than a bluff, a habitual action born out of necessity. Whoever she was, she clearly did not feel comfortable under scrutiny, and embarrassed by her own nosiness, Pippa hastily turned her attention back to her parents.

“No need to look so terrified, Pip,” her father was quick to reassure her. His kind blue eyes smiled down upon her, and with her small hands in his large, protective ones, she suddenly felt tall enough to take on giants. “You’ll do marvellous, you’ll see.”

“It will only take a few hours,” her mother soon jumped in, “and then you’ll be back with us for a much deserved celebration.”

She was a petite witch of fair skin and blonde hair who positively glistened in her lilac robes. One day, Pippa wanted to be just like her.

“Girls!”

The magically amplified call came from an imposing woman in all black. She had cold, dark eyes that made one shiver if the aura she oozed hadn’t been terrifying enough to hold one frozen in place.

“Miss Morpheus will commence her tour of the castle grounds now, after which all of you will be sitting your written examination. Tardiness will not be excused.”

Swallowing down another wave of panic, Pippa squeezed her father’s hands one last time before she made to leave, but her mother gently held her back.

“Have this, my darling,” she whispered, sliding a butterfly pin of pink crystals into her hair. “For good luck.” And with a gentle push, she was propelled towards the school gates.

The girls nearly tumbled over each other as they toddled after Miss Morpheus through the corridors. The heel of their boots beat an uneven rhythm on the stones at their feet, a sound that was nearly swallowed up by their excited whispers. Pippa, herself, hardly took in any of the information extended. She memorised the location of the kitchens and the room where the familiars were kept – largely, because those interested her the most – but the rest all passed by in a blur.

“I like your pin, it’s really pretty!” One girl suddenly told her. She was speaking in hushed tones as not to be overheard, but it wasn’t long before two or three others turned their backs to the guide to nod enthusiastically in agreement.

“And that dress. It’s so nice and colourful.”

All of a sudden, Pippa found herself right at the centre of activity, being questioned and prodded when really she had only put on the pink dress because it was her favourite. Still, she felt flattered by all the attention heaped upon her, because this was the beginning, she thought, this was when she’d make friends for life. Except that nobody had told her how quickly it could become tiring. And what then? How did one politely point out that there was nothing left to be said?

With the girls congregating around her, they somehow managed to surge towards their next destination: the assembly hall where they would sit their exams. Miss Morpheus had long since abandoned all attempts at reining them in and the nervous energy manifested itself more and more in noisy chattering and exuberant giggles.

In midst of this flurry, Pippa somehow found her again, the girl with the expressive brown eyes. She had positioned herself as far away as possible, so close to the nearest wall she might as well have been hugging it. Uncomfortable, out of place and yet so obviously yearning to belong.

If Pippa had been braver, she would have reached out to her and tugged her closer. She would have enveloped them in a protective bubble that no sound could pierce, and she would have asked her for her opinion. Something was telling her that it would have been refreshingly honest. But Pippa wasn’t brave enough yet, and so the moment passed.

“Quieten down now, girls!”

It was the strict-looking witch again and at once a hush descended upon them. Silently, they followed the instructions she proceeded to give and filed into the hall one by one. Rows and rows of desks had been assembled there for them and Pippa breathed a sigh of relief at locating hers by a window. A glimpse of sunshine could go a long way in lifting her spirits.

She had been sitting there for a few minutes, watching the branches of the trees dance in the light breeze while gradually more and more frightened girls took their seat, when at last Hecate Hardbroom was assigned to the seat in front of her.

Hecate. Well, at least she had a name now.

Pippa tried to offer her a smile in passing, but the tall girl did not turn to look her way. Instead, she sank down on her chair with a kind of rigid grace and proceeded to pin her braided hair up into a bun. Something sparked to life inside her then, something she would only come to name much later on, but for now all she knew was that she wasted a good fifteen minutes of the test staring at her back.

Hecate Hardbroom, as it turned out, was not only the most modestly dressed, most puzzling witch she’d ever met, but also the smartest of them all. She scored an impressive 98% on her written paper and gained full marks in the practical exam. Still, she looked far from satisfied, and as they were heading back outside where their parents were waiting, Pippa carefully seized her wrist. She hadn’t expected her to shrink away as though she’d been struck.

“I…I’m sorry…” she caught herself stammering. A whisper of something tingled in the air between them. The corridor in which they had stopped was gradually emptying. “I just wanted to say congratulations. You’re really smart.”

There was a small smile, or there might have been, had it not been so hurriedly subdued. A twitch. Nervous, shy, much too timid. It brought a glimmer of hope to her eyes.

Pippa wondered if she had ever learned to smile. But for now it was enough to see her shoulders relax.

The whispers grew softer.

“Thank you.”

She found that she liked her voice. It carried a hidden confidence that surprised her and a warmth that slowly unfurled, wrapping itself around her like a comfortable blanket. She found that she really wanted to hear her speak again.

“No problem.” She must have looked stupid with that grin on her face, but there was no way of stopping it. “I’ll see you soon.”

Pippa started to walk again; in the distance beyond the blinding sunshine, she could just make out her mother’s lilac robes.

“Oh, Hecate? Can I call you Hecate? What do you think about my dress?”

She cringed at the way it came out. It sounded arrogant, conceited, as if she hadn’t heard enough compliments earlier. But just when she was about to explain, the girl answered.

“It’s…very… _pink_.”

Her nose wrinkled in displeasure and Pippa chuckled; a sound that rang through the abandoned corridor like a bell.

“Great,” she then said, a satisfied giggle bursting out of her; and giving a small wave, she jogged off to tell her parents the good news. Selection Day had officially been a success.


	3. Through the Looking-Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa stays true to her word and calls Hecate the following week. Naturally, some softness and angst ensue.

Chapter 2:

 

After their unplanned reunion, the mundanity of her everyday schedule swiftly caught up with her. There were classes to teach and naughty girls to keep in line, neither of which had the courtesy to pause for what had been to Hecate a pivotal, life-altering moment.

But as dedicated as she was to preserving the sanctity of her routine, she was also powerless to those fleeting seconds in which her mind wandered with longing to the promised call. Well, sometimes it was longing. At other times it was nothing but unadulterated fear. It had been so long since they had had any contact at all that Hecate could hardly imagine what they would talk about. What if she would grow bored of her? What if she would come to see that they’d been better off apart, after all?

And so, one worry-filled day slipped into the next until at last a week had passed. It was in the morning and Hecate was occupied sliding all 146 pins into her hair that held her bun in place, when it occurred to her that she had no idea when Pippa would call. Casting nervous glances at the mirror that was mounted above her dresser, she eventually decided that it was too early for a call and so abandoned her room – albeit with some reluctance – to have breakfast. In the afternoon, a request from Ada took her away even longer and forced her to catch up with the first years’ essays much later than she would have wanted. Evening found her still at her desk, alternating between looking outside at the setting sun and putting marks under papers with a succinct flourish.

There was little in the work to impress her and as her mind drifted off in concern for her girls’ future (and the future of witchkind), a familiar face manifested in the mirror behind her. Hecate did not notice the eyes that swept down her exposed neckline, nor did she catch the blossoming of a tender smile on her friend’s lips. In fact, it was only when her cat lifted its head and let out a sound somewhere between a chirp and a meow that she felt someone’s presence and turned.

“Pipsqueak! How long have you been watching me?” Had she worn her hat, her eyebrows would undoubtedly have disappeared under its brim.

To her defence, Pippa was trying her hardest to look embarrassed, but it did little to make the smile vanish from her face.

“Just a few moments,” she said softly.

“It’s only polite to announce your presence,” Hecate admonished in return.

Her treacherous heart was beating far too wildly in her chest. Not that any of this was obvious except to Hecate herself. But because she was aware of every little thing threatening to slip out of her control – words, heavy and strange on her tongue; eyes, too full of affection; fingers, twisting nervously in her lap – she sought to overcompensate by reverting to her defences.

Still, Pippa looked so…beautiful. Kind and hopeful and amused all at once. One blonde strand had escaped the crescent moon comb that she’d slipped into her hair, and was now framing the side of her face. Oh, how her fingers itched to brush it behind her ear! If only Pippa was here in her room. If only she dared to be brave.

“Maybe,” Pippa said, drawing her shoulders up in a light-hearted shrug, “but then I wouldn’t have got to witness you in that – shall we call it fairly relaxed? – state. You are different when you think nobody is looking at you.” Her eyes softened. “It’s a shame you insist on hiding yourself away like that.”

Hecate cast her eyes down then, unable to bear her gaze any longer. It was too much and too little all at once. Unravelling her, slowly…agonisingly slowly. Everything she had built up around her melting away in less than a second. Thank God she wasn’t here with her, after all, or she surely would have felt the change in her magic, the way the energy crackled around her with barely suppressed yearning.

Time ticked by while she stared at her lap, the intricate patterns on her midnight blue dress swimming into a blur.

“I’m sorry, Hecate. I’ve made you uncomfortable now. I didn’t mean to.”

It was the fear in Pippa’s voice that made her look up again.

How long had she been silent for?

“Not uncomfortable,” she hurried to say, “just…exposed?”

“Too much sunlight, Ipomoea?” Pippa probed gently and she found herself nodding. “I’m sorry, Hiccup. Seems like I’m still learning… even now.”

“Don’t be,” Hecate said quickly.

_It’s me. It’s always been me._

And so perhaps to spare her, Pippa changed the topic. “Anything exciting happening at Cackle’s then?”

“That depends on what you deem exciting. The end of term exams are fast approaching, so naturally all the girls are occupied with anything but their studies.”

The blonde stifled a giggle; barely.

“Oh dear, you know it’s serious when your eyebrows draw together like that.”

Hecate’s fingers furled and unfurled in her lap as she tried to smooth her expression once again, earning even more giggles.

“All I meant to suggest is that the girls could surely tell you of hundreds of exciting things that have happened at Cackle’s this week,” she finally managed to explain sternly while her friend attempted to sober.

“I asked you and not the girls, however.”

“Yes…well…” The words came out short and stiff. “It’s been busy.”

“But not exciting,” Pippa filled in with a nod of understanding.

“No…but I had enough excitement last week. So it’s alright.”

Something like doubt or concern washed over the blonde’s face, and Hecate wondered immediately what she had done.

“Did I really startle you so much?”

Uncertainty was never something she had associated with Pippa Pentangle – perhaps because she would never have believed that Pippa was anything but certain of what she was doing when it came to her – and so she felt helpless at dealing with it now. Tension she hadn’t noticed leaving suddenly returned to her body and made her sit up straighter.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just…I…I did not anticipate your visit, no doubt I have Ada to thank for that.” A deep hue of affection clung to her tone even though she was scolding the headmistress. “I wasn’t prepared.”

“And you never did like being caught off-guard.” Pippa nodded slowly.

Silence, no longer uncomfortable, settled over both witches until Morgana abandoned her place on the bed and hopped up on her lap instead, purring noisily for attention. Instinctively, her fingers started their familiar dance, scratching under her chin and tracing soothing lines behind her ears.

“Hecate?” Pippa’s brown eyes had mellowed except for a small hint of apprehension. “Will you once tell me the truth?”

“The truth?” she echoed, her hands momentarily stilling in Morgana’s dark fur.

The feline mewled impatiently and nudged her with her head until she started stroking again.

“Yes, the truth. Will you ever tell me why you really left me?”

“Like I said last week,” Hecate began stiffly but a shake of the head cut her off.

“I know what you said. But I also know that there’s more.”

She swallowed around the lump in her throat but found she couldn’t speak.

“We were closer than that, Hiccup. Surely we had to be?” Desperation, uncertainty. How was she meant to respond? “You must have known by then that I valued you above all others. You _must_ have known how it would crush me to lose you. You wouldn’t have done it without a more profound reason.”

Pippa stopped, a splash of colour to her cheeks and a little breathless.

“There must have been more to it. No, don’t start-“ She interrupted her again, lifting up a finger to hold her silent. “I know there must have been. Just promise me that one day you’ll tell me what really happened.”

Arrested by her pleading look, Hecate nodded, even though her stomach clenched with dread. If Pippa ever discovered what had really happened, she would shun her and the thought alone was enough to make her feel sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- yes, Hecate could put her hair up with magic, but there are certain things better done by hand  
> \- Ipomoea are moon flowers that bloom in the dark and close their petals when sunlight touches them  
> \- plans for this include further exploration of their relationship back then, as well as Valentine's Day, (possibly) Halloween  
> and Hecate's birthday in the present - if there's anything else you'd like to see please let me know :)  
> \- comments would be hugely appreciated. They make me feel like I'm doing something right and let me know what I need to  
> do differently, thanks!!


	4. Out of Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa explores the forest at night and is faced with a surprise. Warning for implied abuse again. Otherwise, it's meant to be mostly comforting.

Chapter 3:

 

Pippa was in her second year when she first heard the explosions. She and a few other girls had sneaked into the kitchens to gather some missing ingredients for a perfect midnight feast. So far everything had gone according to plan. They had kept nice and quiet and run into no trouble along the way. Now that they were heading back to their dorms, however, their arms laden with sweets and drinks, the sound crashed all around them, causing them to stop in their tracks.

“What on earth was that?” one girl asked in terror, sparking nervous whispers amongst the rest.

Rumours about an alarm spell started to course until Pippa held up her hand. “It’s coming from the forest.”

Following her lead, the girls listened out for a repeat of the noise. And sure enough, after a potent silence, the detonation happened again. This time it sounded as though a tree was felled, followed by an ear-splintering smash. The girls exchanged wide-eyed looks but were unable to move, so frozen were they in anticipation. But then the castle slowly came to life around them. Torches burst into flames and footsteps announced the impending arrival of unwanted others.

“Go, go, go!” Pippa whispered urgently, mortified at the thought of being caught after curfew, and together they ran back to their dorms.

The strange night-time occurrence remained _the_ topic of conversation for quite a few days after – though discussions were hurriedly stifled when the intimidating Miss Broomhead was nearby – but soon something else became of more interest and the girls moved on.

All but Pippa who hadn’t believed the teachers’ explanation of “It must have been a very heavy storm” in the least.

She had noticed how they had exchanged glances when they thought nobody was looking and spurred on by this, she’d become determined to uncover the truth. If only she’d had a friend to accompany her…her eyes drifted longingly to Hecate Hardbroom with whom she’d exchanged little more than pleasantries since Selection Day. It wasn’t really for want of trying. They had worked on projects together and in their first year, Pippa had regularly sought out her company. At breakfast, in class, at dinner. But every time she had been pestered by others to sit with them and finally – when Hecate had shown no indication that she was interested in her – she had given up. But for this? Well, she didn’t really trust the other girls to keep quiet. So she had no choice. If she wanted answers, she’d have to trust in her own powers.

Night after night she stayed up studying and revising while listening out for foreign sounds, no matter how small. But another tedious month passed until it happened again. Pippa had fallen asleep at her desk when the noise jerked her roughly awake. For a few minutes, she blinked and looked around in puzzlement until realisation sank in and she got her bearings.

Slamming her books shut, she grabbed her cloak and drew her hair back into a haphazard ponytail. A bottle of invisibility potion had already been set aside and she hastily gulped down the concoction, waiting for it to take effect before she hurried out into the night. The air was crisp and cool and through the tree tops she could just make out a blanket of glistening stars. Still, her stomach was curled tight with a kind of nervousness that might have been thrilling, and urged on by it, she pushed deeper into the forest. Twigs broke under her feet and grass whispered ominously, and in the dark, the quiet suspense grew into an almost palpable atmosphere around her.

Had the air not suddenly erupted into noise, she might have aborted her mission. But with the sound for guidance, she took heart once more and persevered. The journey took her deeper and deeper still, outlasting the effect of her potion until finally a movement caught her eye. Someone sat hunched over in the grass. Someone slender and dark. Shaking. Crying?

Pippa frowned and gingerly inched closer. Energy rippled all around her. Angry, sad and red hot. It almost made her recoil, almost, had those dark braids not looked painfully familiar.

“Hecate!”

The name left her lips before she had a chance to stop herself. And even though she had only spoken in a whisper, the figure before her whirled around. Their eyes met, the brown and the hazel ones, each frightened in equal measure. Behind her, a branch broke with a terrible crack and crashed down at speed, missing her by a hair's breadth.

Pippa let out a scream of surprise and hurled herself towards the other witch who had remained where she was, one hand clamped over her mouth.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry!”

Her heart was thudding in her chest but Hecate’s wretched state enabled her to reach out. “Sorry for what? Being outside after curfew?” She chuckled nervously.

Hecate’s eyes raced over her face in desperation while tremors continued to shake her body. “I did not mean to hurt you. You startled me.”

“Hurt me?” Pippa repeated. There had to be something obvious she was missing. And then finally it sank in. The magic that crackled everywhere, the fallen branch, the explosions. “You…you did this?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Hecate whispered again, clamping her hand over her mouth so tightly now that her knuckles stood out in pale white. “Miss Broomhead says I lack control, that my powers are too great. Sometimes they just…burst out…”

She shivered again, and so Pippa put both hands on her shoulders, rubbing her arms comfortingly. Her skin was soft but cold and buzzing with barely contained energy. It almost felt as if Hecate herself, as if every last inch of her, was alive with magic.

“Miss Broomhead knows you’re here?” she probed eventually.

She could hardly believe it. Surely Miss Broomhead of all people would not condone the breaking of rules.

“No, please don’t tell her.”

The terror in her voice was so pronounced that Pippa felt herself shudder. A fear she could not explain gripped her heart and made her hold on to her tighter.

“I won’t. I wouldn’t. Believe me.” She tried her hand at a smile, but her lips only twitched nervously. “I’m breaking the rules too, aren’t I?”

This brought out a hiccup which might have been a chuckle once. Encouraged by it, Pippa proceeded.

“Why _are_ you out here? Aren’t you afraid?”

“Only of hurting others.”

A quiet confession that nearly tore her in two. Suddenly she felt as though she could grasp that shadow that followed Hecate everywhere. It was the fear that made her hide herself away, the fear that weighed her down and turned her mute when she’d reached out before.

“I don’t believe you’d-“

“Miss Broomhead says I’m dangerous…I’m useless until I learn to control it. When she caught me last time…she…she spoke to my parents and they agreed that I needed tutoring.”

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it?” Pippa tried, although that twisted feeling in her gut was telling her otherwise.

But she was desperate to brighten the mood, to calm her. She would have promised her the stars if it had changed anything.

“Yes, it’s good.”

There it was, the first smile Hecate had ever extended to her, and it was cracked and broken and all wrong. It coloured her eyes in nothing but sadness and pulled at the corners of her mouth against their will.

“I’ll get the hang of it in time. I just need to try harder. _Control, discipline, mastery._ That’s what Miss Broomhead always says.”

“But it doesn’t work?” Pippa inquired gently. Her hands kept rubbing up and down her arms to warm her.

“Not every time…” Hazel eyes sought out hers for forgiveness. “Sometimes it just…slips through my fingers. I…I can’t contain it, but I can feel it all around me. When I’m angry or afraid, things…break. When I’m upset the world turns darker. If only I could get a handle on all these feelings.”

“Control them?” Pippa questioned with a sad little smile of her own. When Hecate nodded, she sighed and reached back to tighten her ponytail. “Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe they aren’t meant to be controlled. What about the positive things then, mmh? What about joy and happiness and ridiculous, silly ecstasy? Do you push them away too?”

Hecate frowned, her face clouding over. Against her abdomen her fingers twisted and contorted nervously.

“When was the last time you laughed? You know a proper belly laugh that shakes you all over. When have you fallen asleep feeling truly content?”

Her dark lashes fluttered and her lips twitched, but the words that were so obviously locked up inside her would not tumble out.

“Well, forget about it. Let’s start now. Just be you in this moment, let it slip. Who cares? It’s only us.”

Pippa’s hands slid down her arms and found her hands. Squeezing them, she encouraged her to sit. The ground was cold under her knees and the grass damp, but thankfully Hecate did not shirk.

“Close your eyes now and listen.”

The look of fear she received was swiftly remedied by a reassuring smile. And after a beat or two, Pippa allowed her own eyes to drift shut. She could hear the wind whispering through the trees, the crackling of branches. She could even hear an owl in the distance. The smell of rain hung in the air, fresh and comforting, and the breeze tickled her skin.

Hecate’s presence was faint at first, nervous even. Not quite substantial enough to linger. A magical aura that every witch perceived but little more. But then a gasp escaped her, a soft echo of her despair and suddenly the air around them changed. Without having to open her eyes, Pippa could see the colours that radiated off her. The dark, stormy hues that cloaked her figure. She could feel the prickling of sadness and fear that extended in ripples. Larger and larger until Pippa could hardly feel her own body anymore. The depth of her sadness was so profound that she felt herself plunging down with her into the inescapable void of sorrow.

But then Hecate’s slender fingers hooked around her own, tethering her close and suddenly she resurfaced, clear-headed. Tapping into the energy once more, she used her own powers to guide it. It barely resisted her, softened even at the touch and soon exploded in a shower of sparks. The golden particles cascaded down on them, warm and beautiful and bright.

When she looked at Hecate, her eyes were wide but not with terror, with amazement.

“What was that?” she whispered, grasping at her with a need that made her fingertips tingle.

“Magic,” replied Pippa, winking.

And then Hecate laughed. Actually laughed. Free and boisterous and genuine. And those hazel eyes shone with a warmth that took her breath away.

That’s when Pippa fell anew, when those mismatched pieces of herself finally clicked into place. This was it. The greatest adventure of them all. And Hecate her one companion.


	5. Tumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Agatha nearly succeeds in destroying the school, Pippa is there to comfort Hecate. Includes: Pining, pining and more pining. Some usual Hecate angst and a big dosage of fluff at the end.

Chapter 4:

 

It all began anew when the mists of time descended upon Cackle’s. Afterwards, the atmosphere in the castle wasn’t quite the same. Hecate could feel the change whenever she awoke and it frightened her, because she could not make sense of it. It wasn’t a physical thing to be grasped, explored and altered. It was flimsy and fleeting, niggling away at her whenever she was not focused enough to ignore it.

Something was wrong, very wrong. It robbed her of sleep and occupied her every waking thought.

There was very little that Hecate could not control or master. Even less she did not understand. And yet here she was, preoccupied with something she could not even name.

As much as she detested losing any of her regular six hours of sleep, there appeared to be no way around it. So she made the best of it by grading essays until late at night or researching the curious phenomenon. And sometimes when the castle had fallen silent and still, she made her rounds, whispering enchantments and increasing the security of the school. Just in case.

But weeks passed and her unease only grew stronger. At some point she had acknowledged to herself that it was bound to involve Agatha, but she hadn’t found the courage to confide in Ada. It wasn’t that she did not trust the headmistress, but that she had been so content lately that she did not wish to take that from her. Hecate knew that Ada often worried over the fate of her twin sister. She cared too deeply and loved too easily which made her vulnerable to manipulation and attack. If Hecate could keep her mind free of concerns for just a moment longer, then it was her duty to do so. Too much was owed to Ada’s kindness not to.

She carried this burden with her silently just as she had done in school, entrusting only herself to cope and manage. Consequently, her mirror calls with Pippa grew scarce. And when they ceased entirely, she missed them dearly, but couldn’t help but feel that it was for the best. The blonde had always been far too good at reading her, had never needed close proximity to feel the way her magic waned when she was preoccupied. Sometimes the clues she saw were so subtle, Hecate herself hadn’t even noticed they’d been showing.

But God how she missed her!

She hadn’t even noticed what a long way one of Pippa’s smiles could go in making her days brighter. She hadn’t even realised how quickly she had grown to look forward to those weekly calls that had gradually moved from school talk to more personal matters.

But Hecate knew that she should have reached out when darkness fell over Cackle’s so black not even she could think to shine a light, when the very foundations of the school shook so hard not even her powers (had she not been imprisoned) could hope to repair it. That’s why, when she returned to her room that evening, tired and worn and moved far more by the strength the girls had shown than she cared to admit, she was shocked to find Pippa seated on the edge of her bed.

“Hecate!”

Reproach mingled with relief in her tone and Hecate felt herself start to shake. On the windowsill a vase cracked with a fine chink, but Pippa didn’t so much as flinch.

“What are you doing here?” She was amazed that she even found the voice to speak, and when the words came out they sounded cold and distant, frayed with exhaustion around the edges.

“Do you really believe I would sit back and do nothing when I got news of what happened here?” Pippa challenged in response, her brown eyes ablaze with defiance.

It took such strength, too much strength, to keep looking at her when she really just wanted to hide herself away.

“How _did_ you hear about it?” she questioned instead, shifting stiffly past her. Her fingers ghosted along the crack of the vase and silently mended it.

“Cackle’s was nearly turned into rubble, Hiccup. Children talk, parents worry and the council reacts.”

“Of course,” Hecate sighed, bowing her head, “like ripples in a pond. It’ll be a miracle if they don’t shut us down.”

The night outside was so dark that not even the stars could stand to brighten it. But Pippa was in her room still, pink and radiant and warm. And God she was so damn tired!

“They won’t,” she said softly. “Cackle’s has always come back fighting.”

She caught her reflection in the mirror, caught the precise second in which her eyes softened.

“This is different, Pippa. This is serious. So much harm could have been done.”

She covered her mouth with her hand then to suppress the tiny sob that threatened to break out and found Pippa’s hand on her shoulder, holding her upright.

“Maybe, but it didn’t happen.” Her fingers were applying gentle force now to turn her. “You kept them all safe. The girls, the school, the teachers. Oh, don’t look at me with those eyes, Hecate. Of course, I recognised your magic when I arrived. It clings to every stone of this blasted building. And even if I hadn’t sensed it, I _know_ you.”

She paused long enough to catch the first tear drop with her thumb. Hecate hadn’t even noticed it falling.

“That’s what you’ve been doing when you were avoiding my calls, wasn’t it? Thinking, worrying…protecting?”

“You make it sound far more heroic than it was,” Hecate was quick to dismiss her.

In fact, she couldn’t meet her eyes any longer; for what had she really done? Nothing. Getting herself stuck in that painting with Ada…

“In the end I was helpless to stop her.”

The word helpless brought up more tears which she struggled to subdue.

“You were anything but,” Pippa insisted stubbornly, “though you really should have called me, Hecate. I could have supported you.”

Her thumbs drifted over both of her cheeks simultaneously, stopping only at her jawline, cupping her face. Her eyes lingered patiently until she found it within her to return her gaze.

“It might surprise you to hear that I, too, am a capable witch. And I am your friend. So please…don’t push me away.”

Hecate swallowed desperately, fighting harder and harder for control. Because she didn’t want her to feel useless, she did not want her to feel rejected. Behind her, the newly fixed vase groaned under the weight of her suppressed emotions.

She couldn’t answer Pippa, because she’d never understand, or perhaps she’d only understand too well how difficult it was to ask for support. How the thoughts whispered shadows into her ear that stretched and grew and consumed all.

“Now, you look absolutely exhausted. Come and sit.”

That she could manage, if also barely.

The bed offered comfort and a gentle creak as both witches sank down on it, and Pippa proceeded to turn her gently until she had her back to her. Before Hecate had fully registered what was happening, the blonde had moved a hand to her hair and was beginning to carefully slide out the pins that were holding it in place.

“Still exactly the same,” she hummed happily to herself as she continued, every pin removed easing the pressure that had been building up in Hecate's head.

“You don’t have to,” she said, because there had to be a protest of some kind.

Pippa couldn’t know…Pippa wasn’t meant to know how deeply she cared about her. But, oh, her ministrations felt so good!

Soft, attentive touches that sent one dark lock after the other tumbling down over her shoulders. Fingertips loosening stubborn knots, smoothing out strands before finding their way back up to her scalp. Kneading lightly, probing; easing tension and pain. Hecate sighed, her eyes simply drifting shut. Too good to resist. Too kind, too gentle.

Her body sagged in response until her back met Pippa’s torso. There it remained anchored securely while the blonde proceeded, her touches growing more confident. Space and time ceased to exist then, drifting away in a fog of warmth and comfort.

Why did it ever have to stop?

“Hecate?”

Somehow Pippa even managed to make her name sound soft.

“Hecate?”

She probed again, coaxing her out of the haze that was begging her to linger. Just another moment, just one more second. Because Pippa couldn’t possibly know what she had started now, what deep yearning she had freed from its chains.

“You’re falling asleep, Hiccup. And you’re still fully dressed.” A light chuckle drifted past her ear. “You won’t be pleased in the morning.” A squeeze of the shoulder. “Come now, Hiccup, you know I’m right.”

With infinitely too much effort, Hecate opened her eyes, the room dancing in blurred lines before her. It was such a struggle to keep them open.

Pippa’s warmth left her gradually, but she felt it like a sudden chill and watched her a little bit unfocused as she dove under her pillow to unearth her pyjamas.

“I’ll hold you while you change.”

She returned to her and gently pulled her up, then wrapped an arm around her to do as she had promised.

It was a simple act really, an effortless trick of magic. One swoosh of the hand to remove her dress and put on her pyjamas instead. But tonight it took such time just to _focus_. There were too many sensations rushing through her; the heat of Pippa’s body next to hers, the strength of her arm, the scent of honey.

One movement.

_Control, discipline, mastery._

Hecate squeezed her eyes shut and finally managed to change.

“Good,” Pippa praised her as one might a child who had performed some amazing feat. Thankfully, her tone lacked condescension. “Now off to bed with you.”

With gentle force, she guided her there, going as far as lowering her down onto the mattress. Far beyond protesting now, Hecate curled up on her side and allowed Pippa to draw the blanket up to her chin.

“I’ll stay here until you’re asleep.”

Her eyes were already drifting shut again. Her thoughts wandering nowhere but into blissful darkness. That’s why she couldn’t be sure the following morning, but it certainly felt as if a kiss had been pressed to her forehead.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the hair scene was always meant to happen, but it felt especially relevant today after seeing the trailer for 2x09 (please   
>  invade my tumblr inbox and scream with me)  
> \- your positive response to this continues to amaze me: you are the greatest! Thank you!!!  
> \- 6 more chapters planned


	6. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Hecate and her interest in broomstick flying. As always, warning for implied abuse.

Chapter 5:

 

Everything changed for Pippa Pentangle that night. Everything and nothing at once. Hecate had sworn her to secrecy and, of course, she had agreed. What she had been more reluctant to accept, however, was Hecate’s insistence that they return to normal.

“Why should we?” Pippa had questioned. “When my version of normal is bland and yours is upsetting?”

“Because it’ll be for the best.”

And although she could have argued endlessly against her words, she was powerless to the look of fear that had flashed through her eyes. If normal meant making Hecate feel safer and less frightened, well then, she had no choice but to go along.

So mealtimes became tedious once more, improved only by the glances they exchanged. Hecate, pouring over her books would shyly lift her head and meet her eyes and Pippa would seize the opportunity to smile back in encouragement. Inevitably, their behaviour got them noticed by some of the other girls, who laughed and whispered until Pippa challenged them. Somewhere, she was still determined to have Hecate join her at the table once.

But the nights? Well, the nights had changed entirely.

Whenever she received a coded message, Pippa would use an invisibility potion to sneak into the woods. Hecate was usually there waiting for her, always wearing that look of amazement that she had really come.

They carried on in the same secretive fashion until the night of the annual Halloween Ball, a grand occasion at which every young witch was expected to be present. And for most young witches, the ball proved to be an absolutely thrilling event. After all, students from other schools were invited also which, in turn, meant boys.

While Pippa was excited at the opportunity to exchange the boring school uniform for a more colourful ensemble, a brief conversation with Hecate had confirmed her suspicions that she felt rather differently.

“I just don’t see the point of such frivolities!” she had scoffed when Pippa had confronted her. Then mellowed gently when she had teased her about her choice of word. Nonetheless, Pippa rather suspected that she would enjoy the ball more if it would not put her under scrutiny and leave her feeling left out. But she knew better than to push.

The end of October was cold and wet but even the weather could do little to dampen the spirit of the girls, hungering for the 31st to come around. The whole academy had been decorated in style with pumpkins dangling from the ceiling and bats flying through the corridors. And while excited whispers and raucous giggles announced the arrival of the other students, Pippa spent some extra time locked away in her room, brushing out her blonde hair and smoothing down the lilac gown she had decided upon to honour her mother. She hoped Hecate would approve of this at least.

The grand assembly hall was awash with people and buzzing voices when Pippa finally made her way down. Unable to spot Hecate anywhere, she joined her group of friends in the festivities. It wasn’t difficult being swept up in it all, really. But that didn’t stop her from missing Hecate’s presence who, hours later, strangely still hadn’t shown her face.

Glancing around the space where girls and boys were dancing and chatting away, Pippa decided to duck out. They all seemed too occupied for now to notice her absence.

It wasn’t hard to guess where Hecate would be hiding. In fact, Pippa was so sure of it that when she entered the little clearing in the woods and found it empty, a strange sense of panic gripped her. Where else could she have gone? Were the girls pranking her again? Or had Miss Broomhead brought her into her clutches under some false pretence? Every time she saw the scars on her friend’s knuckles, she wanted to scream.

“You should be inside…enjoying yourself.”

The familiarity of the voice made her sigh in relief, but when she opened her mouth to respond, she found she could not speak. Hecate had started to peel out of the shadows of one of the trees, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders in voluminous curls. She, too, had exchanged her uniform for something else, and although the dress was black, she found it suited her well.

“I…I was waiting for you.”

The lump was still there in her throat, making her feel hoarse and tongue-tied. Experience told her that Hecate had no idea how pretty she looked. Sadly, experience also told her that she’d only drive her away if she’d speak her mind.

“Why?”

Somehow, Pippa pushed herself into motion and went over to the other girl to grasp her hands.

“That’s too stupid of a question for a smart witch like you, so I won’t dignify it with an answer.”

Hecate frowned, her slender brows drawing together. “But there’s boys and everything,” she attempted once more.

“So?” Pippa shrugged. “I’d much rather be here with you.”

Her eyes fell onto the other’s hands while her thumbs automatically brushed over her knuckles.

"They're fine now,” Hecate hurriedly offered, “just a little stiff, that’s all.”

“I still wish you’d let me speak to my parents about it.”

The hazel eyes glistened and a small shake of the head stopped any further suggestions. Instead, Pippa gently pulled her down to lie in the grass with her. It would have been freezing, had they not applied a simple heating spell to keep them warm.

Above them, the stars twinkled hopefully. Time ticked by, holding them enveloped in silence and comfortable tranquillity.

“How come you never use your broom?” Pippa asked after a while, hoping to spark a light-hearted conversation.

She’d always been curious about this. Perhaps, Hecate deemed it to be another pointless frivolity. She hoped not, because she enjoyed few things more than whizzing about on her broomstick in her spare time. But when her friend did not answer, she grew concerned and tilted her head to look at her.

Hecate’s hazel eyes were examining the stars above them still, but the tension in her arms told another story.

“It’s not safe for me to fly. For me, and for others.”

“What do you mean?” Pippa broke into a frown and rolled onto her side.

Hecate’s hair was tickling the side of her face, but she did not mind.

“Flying requires quite some level of magical control, Pipsqueak.” Her tone was regretful, quiet. “For someone like me who’s like a powder keg…well…”

“More of Miss Broomhead’s drivel, I see.”

It was impossible to ban the annoyance from her tone. It was all that pent up anger about the injustice of it. Pippa wasn’t someone who sat around doing nothing when someone she cared about was suffering. She’d rally and fight and sink her teeth into it until it was resolved.

“I know you don’t like her, but not everything she says is…drivel.”

Hecate’s fingers furled tensely on her stomach and energy started whizzing in aggravation between them.

“I’m afraid I don’t agree.” She gave an indignant huff. “Nobody can blossom under the stifling grip of control. Have you never considered that it might be fun? Even if it’s a little scary.”

Bravely, she reached out to clasp Hecate’s hands in her own. She did not finch away as she had done on selection day, or startled when Pippa had first encountered her here in the woods. On the contrary; after another beat of silent contemplation, her fingertips curled to meet hers, following the length of each digit until they encountered her palm. There, they danced nervously for another moment, before finding calm in tracing the lines on her skin. Wherever they touched, sparks seemed to ignite.

“Maybe…”

“It makes _me_ feel free at least. It’s a thrill!”

Hecate nodded pensively and continued her ministrations.

“Tell you what. Next time we meet here, I’ll bring my broom along and you can take it for a spin. Who knows, you might end up liking it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- your reviews are so lovely still. THANK YOU! <3  
> \- I'm sorry that this chapter isn't up to scratch. I needed to add it to keep up with the past/present rhythm and it's not  
> nearly as well thought through as the others. I'll try to make up for it next time.


	7. All Hallows' Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween Ball at Cackle's leads to some cheeky suggestions...and some dancing.

Chapter 6:

 

“A ball at Cackle’s?” Hecate incredulously repeated what she had just heard.

The new academic year had hardly begun and already she was starting to feel annoyed. Why was it so hard, she wondered, to maintain a decent structure for once?

Across the desk from her, Ada offered a placating smile and then guided another biscuit to her mouth. “To mark All Hallows’ Eve which has long been an important date in the witching calendar.”

“That may be so, but there’s a reason why it hasn’t been included in Cackle’s schedule until now.”

“And that would be?”

Hecate knew it was pointless to argue; the way Ada’s blue eyes twinkled at her over the top of her glasses told her that she’d already made up her mind. But she just couldn’t help herself.

“It’s a frivolous waste of our time. Consider the first years and their expectations! They’ll come to believe that everything at Cackle’s is a breeze. A special performance by the extraordinary Esper Vespertilio, now a Halloween Ball. It will prove nothing but a grave interruption of the curriculum.” 

“A bit of fun, Hecate,” Ada softly held against her, smiling in that infuriatingly knowing way. “Miss Pentangle agreed that this was just the tonic. Some light-hearted enjoyment after the scare we all suffered last year…and, come to think of it, the panic of losing the Founding Stone.”

“Miss…Miss Pentangle?” Hecate echoed stiffly, her fingers automatically curling into the fabric of her dress.

“Yes, she kindly volunteered to co-host the event. Her pupils are always up for a good time, she assured me. And since the spelling bee was such a success…”

Hecate was well aware of the hidden invitation to divulge more, as it would not have escaped Ada’s notice how her relationship with the headmistress of Pentangle’s had changed on that day, but she chose to politely ignore it and rose to her feet instead.

“Well, it appears the matter has been decided,” she said stiffly and with a swoosh of her hand transferred out of the office and into her room.

Without thinking, she mirrored Pippa, her lips still pinched in disapproval. And when the blonde’s face appeared in the looking-glass before her and she instantly laughed, Hecate’s brows drew together in a frown that promised a storm.

“Miss Cackle has told you, I see. She must have been really scared to wait so long. The decision was made a month ago.”

Needless to say, that snippet of information did little to improve her mood.

“Every time we’ve called, I was bracing myself for your wrath. But then so much time passed that I thought…” She covered her mouth but could not hide the giggle. “I should have known she’d be too intimidated to tell you instantly.”

“I’m still cross,” Hecate muttered indignantly and Pippa’s grin broadened.

“Of course, you can be. But all the arrangements are in place now, so you can’t alter the outcome.”

“How very…mature…of you both.” Her voice dipped into its lower registers, but even that could not deter the blonde.

“You’ll enjoy yourself, Hecate, I promise.” And with a wink, she vanished.

* * *

 

The closer they inched to the 31st October, the more she dreaded the occasion. It had been bad enough enduring such festivities at school. Being part of them now as a teacher had to be sheer torture. Still, Ada and the girls were looking forward to it with growing excitement, and so she did her best to enchant the assembly hall. Just because she didn’t approve of it, did not mean that she couldn’t make herself useful. But she did ignore Pippa’s calls until the event. Surely there could be no harm in punishing her just a little bit for her involvement.

The night of Halloween was brilliant and crisp with a plump full moon that shone its radiant light into the hall which was otherwise only illuminated by candles. In her black long dress, Hecate did not look much different than usual, save for the golden belt that now adorned her midriff and her hair which was no longer tied up in a bun.

She had positioned herself in a corner of the large hall that gave her a vantage point over the whole scene, when a sudden commotion announced the arrival of their guests. Children’s voices welled up through the castle, accentuated here and there by boisterous laughter. Still, Hecate remained where she was, observing.

The teachers filed in together, all grouped up, chatting with nearly as much excitement as the children that trailed after them. They, too, had donned their finest ensembles but, naturally, it was Pippa who captivated her like no other. With her blonde hair brushed out and her floor-length, cross front dress of rose pink she seemed to float into the hall.

She shouldn’t stare, Hecate knew she shouldn’t. There were too many witnesses and besides, it wasn’t polite. But her smile, so bright, her posture, so confident and content, and her bare shoulders…Hecate squeezed her eyes shut. Enough. Quite enough. With trembling hands, she conjured up her lipstick and carefully re-applied it. This was solely done to occupy herself; her make-up was as immaculate as ever.

“Ah Hecate, there you are.” When she looked up again, Ada had found her and proceeded to determinedly manoeuvre her towards the rest of the staff.

Stubbornly avoiding Pippa’s eyes, she exchanges formal greetings with those familiar and unfamiliar, but it wasn’t long before the blonde made certain she was being acknowledged also.

“Miss Hardbroom, I am pleased to see that you have joined us…despite your…reservations.” An amused smile lingered on her lips. It also made her eyes shine.

“It was an unavoidable pleasure,” she replied dryly, somewhat thrilled to see her friend’s smile growing bigger.

“Is that why your lipstick has been getting pinker and pinker?” Dimity Drill suddenly asked boldly, for which she earned looks as sharp as daggers from Hecate.

Pippa, on the other hand, continued to look delighted.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I must make the rounds. There is mischief afoot.”

There wasn’t, or maybe there was, but her mind was elsewhere entirely. On Pippa’s fair skin, her small fingers, the shape of her body. God, why did Drill have to come blurting out with that ridiculous comment? What did that even mean? Absent-mindedly, Hecate reached up to touch her lips. Had her choice of make-up unconsciously given her away?

If she had been the drinking kind, this would have been an excellent occasion to try out some of the punch that had been prepared for the staff. Just something to settle her nerves. But for someone who exercised control at all times, alcohol was an impossibility. Instead, she’d have to make do with more…ordinary…means of distraction. Her lips curled in distaste.

Hours passed by slowly; hours spent monitoring children and keeping a distance from Pippa. Rowan-Webb had approached her not once, but twice, for a dance (she much suspected Ada behind this) and while it had been mildly amusing to turn him away the first time (the look of relief that mingled with horror on his face when she had told him in no uncertain terms that she was not interested), she was rather tired of the whole charade by the second time he spoke to her. Still, there was some entertainment to be had, as so many of Cackle’s girls had dissolved into giggling or nervous wrecks in the vicinity of the boys from Pentangle’s. Only Mildred Hubble and her small gaggle of friends seemed capable of acting like themselves. Somehow, that gave her great satisfaction.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Pippa’s voice was soft, but it came from so close to her ear that she very nearly jumped out of her skin.

“I was just…I was thinking that it’s about time I started patrolling the corridors. Some of the girls and some of your pupils,” she announced the latter part rather pointedly, “have been sneaking out together. No doubt hoping to have some unsupervised fun.”

She expected Pippa to make some dismissive albeit light-hearted comment, but instead she nodded her head in agreement. “While I disagree with the notion that your girls need boys to have fun, I still think you’re right. We should keep an eye on them. I’ll accompany you.”

Unable to think of a reason to decline her suggestion, Hecate pushed herself into motion and made for the nearest corridor. The back of her neck was tingling with all the eyes that were following them as they went.

“I’m sure Miss Drill didn’t mean anything bad by it, Hecate,” Pippa said when they had turned a corner. All was quiet here save for the music drifting to them from the assembly hall. “I know that’s why you’ve been trying to avoid me all evening. You’re not really that angry about this whole event. You must know that I only meant well.”

There it was again, that note of desperation.

“Of course I know, Pippa,” she sighed. “I just wish…” She paused again and unconsciously squared her shoulders. “I don’t enjoy scrutiny.”

The blonde nodded and then clasped her hand in hers comfortingly. She didn’t let go, not even when they started walking again. Oh, how painfully easy it had been as a child to dismiss these gestures as simple acts of kindness. But assume they were to be seen now? Hecate wouldn’t be able to bear it, should rumours start to course through the school. She couldn’t bring herself to remove her hand either.

“Is that why, Hiccup?” Pippa asked eventually. They had been patrolling together, hand in hand, for the longest time, thankfully encountering no-one. “Were people scrutinising you back then because we were friends? Were they getting involved in business that wasn’t theirs?”

The question made her stop in her tracks, the anger that rippled off Pippa in waves even more so. Half the truth shone in her eyes as she faced her friend, the other half died on her lips. As quickly as Pippa’s temper had risen, it evaporated.

“Well, never mind now. This is hardly the place to hear the truth.” Another squeeze of the hand encouraged her to keep walking.

The click of their heels echoed in unison from the stones beneath their feet, and the skin to skin contact warmed her until her palms began to tingle with magic. She could feel the exact moment in which it encountered Pippa’s very own spark and fused with it. A pleasant shiver passed down her spine as their energies entwined, spreading through her body, all the way to the tips of her toes.

“Wouldn’t you rather be inside?” Hecate broke the silence a bit stiffly. She could feel her brain descend into a haze and that was the very last warning sign she’d get before chaos would ensue.

“This again?” Pippa asked simply, then chuckled. “Hiccup, no matter what the circumstances, I’d always rather be with you.”

She could feel the blush crawling up her neck and lowered her gaze to the floor. “But you like to dance and enjoy food and socialise…and I…well…don’t.” She drew up her shoulders in a shrug that was almost apologetic.

“ _We’re_ socialising, aren’t we? And I’ve eaten quite enough for one night – no need to look surprised.” At her stern tone, Hecate’s lips twitched unintentionally into a smile. “Besides, I like chatting with others more than you do, yes, but it does get tiring after a while. I don’t tire of you though, Hiccup. On the contrary…” She paused and missed a step, making Hecate come to another standstill.. “We could be talking for hours – we have – and I’d still be left wanting more in the end.”

Her palms tingled with an altogether different sensation now and hope thrummed its treacherous beat in her chest. What she had just heard, what Pippa had just told her, sounded so deceptively simple. But there had to be another angle, there always was. After all, wasn’t friendship the strongest form of love?

“I also couldn’t help but wonder why you denied Mr Rowan-Webb’s invitation to dance…twice? Don’t you like to dance, or was it because of the scrutiny?”

“A bit of both,” Hecate answered, forcing her voice to comply. “Besides, there’s never been an occasion to dance.”

“Please,” Pippa almost snorted, “there’s been plenty of occasions, you’ve just made sure to dodge them.”

Well, even she could not deny that there was some truth to that.

“But not tonight. I’ll show you how to dance, and there’s no-one here to watch us. So you can’t talk your way out of it.”

Releasing her hand, she lifted one finger to lightly tap her nose, before turning her so that they were standing face to face. Hecate could barely manage to breathe; it was as if every puff of air stalled indefinitely in her chest. She could not bring herself to meet Pippa’s eyes either, but that did not stop her from feeling her radiant smile on her skin.

“I’ll lead.”

Gently, one of her hands was placed on Pippa’s bare shoulder while the other was united with Pippa’s hand. Hecate kept staring blindly ahead, certain that her face had acquired a rather deep hue of red. Then Pippa’s other hand found her waist and she felt a tremor pass through her body that couldn’t possibly have gone unnoticed.

To the hum of the blonde’s own music, they began to sway, side to side, their bodies gradually melting together. Hecate could feel the heat that radiated from her skin beneath the fabric of her rose-coloured dress. She felt every single breath drawn.

Her teeth sank nervously into her bottom lip, chewing at it in a bid to relieve some tension.

“Will you look at that, Hecate, you’re a natural,” Pippa whispered, words grazing the shell of her ear once more.

She shivered and instinctively leaned in closer. Her cheek was soft against her own, her neck smelling enticingly of honey and flowers. Skin invitingly close to her lips now. To taste, to nip. If only she found the courage. A sigh slipped out unbidden, sprouting goose flesh in its wake.

Pippa’s hand left her waist and snaked around to the small of her back. It secured her, held her, ensuring that she would not slip away prematurely. Then, after pulling her close, she gave her a slight push, spinning her dizzyingly under her arm before bringing her in for prolonged contact once more. The action caused some of her built up tension to disperse and giddily she giggled before she even realised doing so.

“Careful now, Hecate,” Pippa teased her lightly. “If you giggle too much you’ll start hiccupping all over the place.”

“As if you’d ever let me forget it,” muttered Hecate in return, but her hazel eyes shone with happiness and deep affection. The same affection she found mirrored in Pippa’s eyes.

Oh, how her heart crept to her tongue. How the words lay there heavy like lead. But just as she thought she might find the strength to release them, a sound startled her. An exuberant squeal of joy, followed by cheerful giggles.

“Fudgeknuckles,” chuckled Pippa, whose tone may have been rueful. “That surely calls for our attention.”

But Hecate was already ahead of her, charging down the corridor towards the source of the noise. And there, tucked away in the furthest corner of the castle were two girls, one of which she recognised to be Felicity. She and the other girl, one of Pentangle’s, appeared to have been engaged enchanting each other’s hair. The colours were so blinding that Hecate could hardly bear to look at them.

“Girls!”

Her voice unfurled itself slowly, meeting its most threatening note at the final consonant. Looks of excitement quickly dispersed into looks of fear.

“Miss…Miss Hardbroom. We just wanted to-“

“I do not care,” she interrupted, holding up her hand. “The rules were to mingle in the assembly hall. Is this the assembly hall, Miss Foxglove?”

Exchanging guilty looks with the other girl, Felicity shook her head. “No, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Off you go,” Pippa added kindly, ushering them away. “And lovely work on your hair. It suits both of you just great.”

Together, the girls hurried back towards the music and the crowd.

Clasping her hand once more, Pippa turned to face her. “See, Hiccup,” she grinned, “some girls don’t need boys to have a good time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is for clearrx who requested a chapter/moment in which they interact with others around  
> \- the nose boop needed to be included, I have no regrets  
> \- it's my headcanon that Hecate's nickname is Hiccup, because Pippa made her giggle so much once that she couldn't stop   
>  hiccuping  
> \- next chapter will feature tattoos (tumblr is a beautiful place and I can fully get behind that headcanon!) and the chapter   
>  after will probably feature...a kiss? I mean what more can Pippa do at this point? She's tried everything else lol  
> \- 2 days left until Miss Softbroom - I'm not sure I'll survive???


	8. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their final year, Pippa has taken up painting and teaches Hecate why she enjoys it so much. This prompts Hecate to utter a very special request. As always, warning for implied abuse. Warning for scars (though not at all explicitly described).

Chapter 7:

 

“Is that what you’ve been doing all summer? Painting?”

It was the beginning of their last year and Pippa and Hecate had reconvened at their clearing in the woods on a warm and balmy night.

“Is that disapproval I detect, Hiccup?” Pippa teased her friend playfully.

“Well, it’s just…art? I don’t understand its purpose.”

Pippa stretched out luxuriously on the lush grass and smiled up at the sky. “Does everything need to have a purpose?”

“Yes.” Hecate wasted no time and this made her chuckle.

“I know there’s no function to art…but it’s so…freeing. Kind of like flying a broomstick, and you enjoy that too. There are no expectations either…Merlin knows we have enough of those already. You just draw whatever you see, you can experiment with styles and tools, too. You know that I was travelling through Europe with my family, don’t you? Dad thought it might be nice for me to see some more of this world. See how other witches and wizards live.” Hecate’s hazel eyes were focused on her and a curious smile twitched on her lips. “I was painting in France and one of the sorceresses there told me that historically art was the highest expression of magic in their country.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

Pippa’s heart swelled with happiness that she would be so genuinely intrigued. There had been a time when she had dismissed anything foreign off-hand.

“It’s also an original way of preserving memories.” With a swoosh of the hand, she conjured up some of the pictures she had drawn, showing sweeping landscapes and intimate portraits. “I know there are charms for that, but sometimes a personal touch is just as good.”

Hecate shifted to get a better view and came so close that her shoulder was resting against hers. Pippa tilted her head to watch her, delighting in the way her lips parted and her eyes shone with genuine appreciation.

“These are quite pretty, Pipsqueak!”

Probably the highest compliment Hecate could have paid her.

“Thank you. You know in parts of Asia and Africa, people wear their art on their skin. It’s magically enchanted so that it moves, for example, or so that it alters with the phases of the moon.”

Hecate seemed to ponder this piece of information carefully, then she looked at her. “But they’ll stay permanently?”

Pippa tried not to giggle at her innocent surprise, because she feared it would make her shut down again.

“Yes, like a piece of jewellery you never take off. I suppose it shows that you embrace yourself. It’s a commitment.”

Hecate hummed once in understanding and then fell quiet.

* * *

 

 

_“Ipomoea. Moonlight lilies. Could you draw them?”_

This was the first note of many. This was how it all began.

_“I found a picture in a textbook. I’m sure I could with some practice.”_

Another week or so passed until the next note arrived.

_“It would have to be quite big. And enchanted to glow.”_

Pippa considered this with a puzzled smile.

_“What are you planning? Why enchant it? I don’t think it’ll be an issue though.”_

The next note took even longer to arrive. So long, in fact, that she almost addressed Hecate directly.

_“Meet me tomorrow night. Prepare to paint and enchant.”_

 

There was a feeling of trepidation in the pit of her stomach when Pippa set off into the forest the following night. Excitement, too, because Hecate had never been this mysterious before. But there was something else…intuition, maybe, that was telling her that tonight would be a turning point for them both. And she wasn’t entirely convinced that it would be for the better.

Upon hearing her footsteps, Hecate looked up hopefully.

“Did you bring everything?” she whispered before Pippa had even fully materialised and she chuckled, dropping her satchel on the floor.

“Everything I could carry. I’ve practised every day since you’ve asked me about this. Here…” She paused to conjure up one of her drawings. “What do you think?”

Once more, she looked on as her friend carefully appraised her work.

“It’s beautiful, Pippa. Especially the colours. It looks almost…real.”

“Well, I’m glad you approve.”

She chuckled and gave her a squeeze, a physical contact that no longer made her stiffen but rather relax.

“Now, will you finally tell me what you’re planning? You’ve been acting all weird.”

Hecate bit her lip, then wiggled away though not unkindly. For a moment or two, she couldn’t look her in the eye but traced a path on the leafy soil.

“You have been so…good to me,” she eventually began, grimacing as though she’d tasted something bitter on her tongue. “That sounds stupid. But I mean it…not…not condescendingly or dismissively. You’ve just been good…kinder and more generous than most. Definitely more so than my parents or…”

She trailed off, but Pippa knew who she meant. In fact, she opened her mouth to offer words of reassurance, but Hecate carefully held up her hand, stopping her.

“You’ve been patient with me too…teaching me things that most people take for granted. And you’ve opened my eyes to so many new things.”

Her fingers clamped around her uniform and Pippa noticed for the first time that she had painted her nails in black. Somehow this observation unsettled her. It wasn’t like Hecate to take risks, not when she knew what grave punishments awaited.

“Hecate, I…” she began, because instinct compelled her to speak. Her friend was barely two feet away from her, but it felt like an entire gulf.

“This is our final year together, Pipsqueak. And neither of us can know what the future holds. But there’s something that’s stuck with me…something you said about the art. It’s a commitment. It means that you embrace yourself.”

She let out a small, sad chuckle and turned away so that Pippa could only see her profile. She looked softer, older. Not quite so lost, but not entirely hopeful either.

“I wouldn’t say that I have embraced myself. But thanks to you, I have discovered…nuances…that maybe aren’t so bad, after all. So…” She pivoted until she stood facing her again, her hands now relaxed on either side of her body. “I want you to draw those flowers and use my back as a canvas. Then seal them with magic into my skin and enchant them, so that they glow in darkness and blossom as ipomoea are meant to do.”

Well, what was she to say to that? What _could_ she say to that?

She could sense Hecate’s pride, it smouldered under the surface of her fear, much too long suppressed. Pippa couldn’t bring herself to stifle it, not when it was so carefully emerging now. But she was frightened; deep down in her heart she felt terror that by helping her she’d play a part in the punishments she might receive later.

“Are you sure about this? What about the broomstick water-skiing display? What if somebody spots it?”

“I’ve thought about that, and I’m sure my bathing suit will hide it.”

Pippa nodded and stepped closer, needing Hecate’s presence to ground her. The unsettling feeling was making her head spin, was making it hard to concentrate.

“And you’re absolutely certain? You won’t be able to reverse it if you don’t like it or…when you get older and you no longer want it.”

“Trust me,” Hecate smiled, squeezing her hands now, “I know what I’m doing.”

With all her arguments gone, there was no sense in discussing it any longer. Instead, she conjured up a small mattress and bade her friend to lie down. As Hecate undressed, shrugging off the straps of her dress uniform and pulling the T-shirt underneath over her head, she busied herself assembling and preparing her colours. Her hands shook as she did so. Why did this feel so final?

“Are you warm enough?” she then asked, seeking to distract her mind. The light breeze was certainly doing little to cool _her_ down.

“I’m fine,” came Hecate’s muffled response. She had laid down flat on her stomach with her arms resting on top of each other just above her head.

Pippa set down her paint pots on the left of her, then stood up the picture she’d already sketched on the right. She looked here, there and everywhere, except for Hecate’s bare back, the pale, soft skin.

“Are you ready?” she asked, though she might have been addressing herself.

Hecate nodded her answer into the mattress and gingerly, Pippa knelt down. The colours had been mixed enough by now to have the right texture and, brush in hand, she started her drawing. She commenced with Hecate’s lower back, mapping out the contours of stems and leaves before moving on to the opening petals of the flower itself. Occasionally she paused to let Hecate shift when her muscles were turning stiff, or to stretch her own hands.

She had never been so close to anyone before. And yet, she wished she could be closer still.

Shyly, her hands ventured forth, finding the skin she so craved…to be able to draw more steadily, she told herself. Not because the contact ignited sparks all the way down her spine.

“I’ll start colouring them in now,” she announced then, her voice squeaky and feeble.

_Focus on the work_ , she reminded herself, _focus on the brush_.

Up her back, over her right shoulder blade, grazing the edge of the shoulder above. White and green, faint and rich. Different shading, different hues. Dark hair collecting at the base of her neck, goose bumps rippling over her skin. A sigh? A whimper? Pippa couldn’t be certain, but _God_ she wanted to find out.

Her hand drifted higher, resting on the left half of her back that was free of paint. She could feel her breathing, a little bit laboured, a little bit erratic. Hot under her skin despite the breeze.

Desire pooled under her belly, throbbing, teasing, whining for more. Because she did not just care for Hecate, she wanted her too. Now that they were old enough. Now that most of the girls were gushing about their boyfriends, she could admit it to herself.

But what if she frightened her? What if she’d be disgusted, shrinking away from her touch? No, she could not go back to that. Not when she had won her trust. It wouldn’t be right, and it wouldn’t be fair.

“There, all done.”

She moistened her lips and sat back on her heels, moving her hands over the finished piece to ensure it dried. A moment later, Hecate pushed up a little, rolling her shoulders and neck.

“Now let’s make it permanent.”

“Don’t you want to see it beforehand?” Pippa questioned.

She truly dreaded the next step. Not just because it was difficult magic, but because she knew that it would cause Hecate some degree of pain.

“No, I…” she hesitated and giggled. Small, innocent, gentle. “Alright, go on then. I am a bit curious.”

Swiftly, two mirrors were conjured up, a handheld one for Hecate and a large one for Pippa who clutched it firmly and showed off the art. Through Hecate’s mirror, she could see the smile on her face growing bigger as she took it all in.

“Beautiful…Pipsqueak…” A breathless compliment that dragged the corners of her own mouth upwards. “Carry on, carry on!”

Dread gripped her anew, but she swallowed it down bravely and waited until Hecate had resumed her previous position.

“It will hurt, Hiccup. I cannot tell you how much. I’ve only heard people’s stories. The flesh will be sore afterwards for some time.”

“I’ve endured worse, Pippa,” Hecate re-assured her, only it wasn’t calming at all because it was conveyed so matter-of-factly. Nobody should have to show such acceptance of scars created by others, she thought.

“That doesn’t make it right.” Her fingertips trailed by their own accord over the painting, softly caressing her skin.

“Don’t be afraid,” Hecate suddenly said, speaking in a much gentler tone. “You are not hurting me like they have done. You’re helping me turn the scars into something beautiful.”

Tears clouding her vision, Pippa nodded and flexed her fingers. The incantation unfurled from deep within, turning each digit into its instrument. Slowly, the flowers seemed to sink further into Hecate’s skin, searing it into place. Magic, red-hot drifted up from her back and it wasn’t long before the contours of the drawing gained red edges also.

“Are you…are you alright?”

She had to squeeze out the words, as the incantation demanded every last shred of control and focus.

“Yes.” The reply was weak, a little shaky. “Don’t worry. It just stings and burns a little. I’ll be fine.”

Ignoring her own pain, Pippa proceeded until every last inch had been permanently put into place. Tiredness threatened to overwhelm her. Heaviness encroached on every part of her body. Whispering quietly to herself, she created the glow that Hecate had asked for, before sinking back onto the leafy ground.

Hecate remained lying where she was for quite a while longer, then shifted tentatively, trying out the effect of every movement. Pippa heard her mutter something and around them, the cool breeze intensified.

“Thank you, Pipsqueak.”

Gratitude broke through the layer of tiredness and in the dark, the lilies began to glow. It was a little bit like hope, Pippa thought, a little bit like saying farewell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- how are we all feeling after Miss Softbroom? ^^ And about Pippa's visit next week?  
> \- I hope you're still enjoying this fic. Let me know, please? Reviews (even containing constructive criticism) motivate and   
>  reassure me like nothing else.   
> \- when Hecate made that comment about art, I really wanted to write an exploration as to why. Yes, she doesn't see the   
>  point but also, I thought, if art was in a way linked to Pippa, linked to something as intimate and permanent as the   
>  tattoo, it might explain her opinion more.   
> \- with one last flashback chapter left, Pippa is starting to sense a change and it frightens her...though nothing has really   
>  happened yet..  
> \- next chapter will be Hecate's birthday, featuring a kiss at least (maybe an M rating? I don't know yet, depends on the   
>  mood and the two of them), then we'll have the fallout chapter and then the final chapter of Valentine's Day. Sounds   
>  good or not? Let me know! :)


	9. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas term break at Cackle's and Pippa pays Hecate a visit on her birthday. M rated!! You've been warned. Nothing super explicit though, because I'm not into that.

Chapter 8:

 

Yuletide term break at Cackle’s had always been Hecate’s favourite time of year. It wasn’t just the quiet in a castle otherwise filled with voices and chatter, but the entire mood. Although Hecate found that the cold made the joints of her battered fingers stiffer, there was something absolutely marvellous about returning inside after picking herbs for her potions and seeking comfort in front of a magical fire, a warm cup of tea in her hands.

There were freedoms she granted herself, such as sleeping in longer, checking on the plants in the greenhouse or going for long walks. Sometimes they also came in the shape of non-academic books or afternoon teas with Ada that lasted into the evening, because there were no classes to teach, no girls to look after. There were very little demands, she supposed, and those teachers that remained behind certainly weren’t in the habit of engaging with her. Not out of malice or ill-will. Everybody simply needed a break.

On the night of the 27th December snow began to fall. It was such a rare occasion that it triggered some childish joy amongst the teachers, and even in Hecate’s stomach. So the following evening when the worst of the storm had moved on to other parts of the country, she forewent dinner, donned her warmest cloak and gloves and ventured outside. Everywhere the eye could see there was snow. Pristine and white against the backdrop of the dark night sky. Dusting the well-trodden paths, glistening from the highest spires, enveloping branches. If it hadn’t sounded so trite, she would have called it magical.

As Hecate walked, breathing in the cool air and almost delighting in how it stung in her chest, she thought back to Pippa. They had mirrored only a few days ago to wish each other the season’s greetings and every weekend before. But they had not talked about what had transpired at the Halloween Ball months ago. Perhaps it was for the best. As a matter of fact, Hecate was almost certain that it was. She of all people preferred to leave things less closely observed. And yet her mind kept revisiting the scene over and over again.

_”We could be talking for hours – we have – and I’d still be left wanting more in the end.”_

She’d spent a small eternity trying to develop a reasonable theory to explain that sentence. Their dance had been innocent enough, hadn’t it? Just because Pippa’s nearness was causing _her_ to come undone, did not mean that the feeling had to be mutual.

Her anxiety slipped past her lips with a puff that manifested in a cloud of freezing air. Surely, she was long past the age of foolish hope. 

_You must learn to control yourself, girl. Control, discipline, mastery. Without them you are no good to anyone. In fact, I dare say you’d be a danger to those most dear to you. Miss Pentangle, for example?_

Hecate shook her head to clear it, finding stubborn little snowflakes clinging to her hair. Perhaps this hadn’t been a good idea. Perhaps she was better off buried deep inside the world of a book. Free of unwanted thoughts and memories.

Turning on her heels, she swiftly marched herself back into the castle and up to her room where, much to her dismay, Pippa was waiting for her. She’d seated herself on her bed once more, Morgana purring away happily on her lap. To be a cat…with no regard for personal space or proprieties.

“I should have known you’d be outside. It’s so beautiful if also much too cold.”

Somehow, Hecate managed to smile, then turned her back to her to remove her cloak and gloves. In truth, she needed another moment to compose herself.

A fire had been ignited for her and was crackling away pleasantly, warming the room by magical force. Pippa had hung up her pink travelling cloak on a hook by the door together with her hat, and Hecate found that they looked oddly at home there.

“I thought I’d make the most of it while it lasts,” she spoke eventually, facing her once more.

Pippa smiled happily, patiently in return, her eyes darting lower over her slender hands that were nervously rubbing against each other. “You must be freezing. Come here.”

Relieved that she had misinterpreted her nervousness like this, Hecate automatically moved closer. Pippa’s own hand was invitingly extended, the pink nails catching beautifully in the amber light of the fire. Morgana lifted her head then to view her through slitted eyes, undoubtedly checking to see who was responsible for the sudden lack of attention.

“What brings you to Cackle’s?” Hecate asked as nonchalantly as possible, once she had sunk down on the bed by her side.

More unwanted memories flooded her brain. Fingers massaging her scalp, untying her hair. A kiss to the forehead, soft and sweet.

“What do you think?” Pippa questioned, cocking her head to one side. “Your birthday, of course.”

All of a sudden, heat shot to her face. She didn’t know why this hadn’t occurred to her sooner. Maybe because she’d always treated her birthday like any other day, even when Ada and the rest of the staff had acknowledged it with little considerate gifts and gestures. Maybe because it had been so long that she had interacted with Pippa like this, like they had done in school, where she had insisted that her birthday be marked by a big celebration.

“It’s still important, Hiccup,” she said, clasping her hands in hers. Morgana emitted a disgruntled mewl and hopped away to higher grounds. “Maybe it’s even more important now. Here, I’ve brought you a present.”

Gesturing with her free hand, a package manifested itself. It was bundled up in pink wrapping paper and imprinted with white moons and stars. Hecate glanced at it, curious despite herself and smiled. Carefully. Lightly.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t be silly. I absolutely should have. Besides, it was my pleasure.”

Hecate nodded, still not quite processing what was taking place.

“Go on then, open it.”

She only withdrew her hand reluctantly, but her fingers were itching to find out what was hidden inside the package nonetheless. It was fairly heavy too with sharp corners digging into her legs once she’d rested it on her lap.

“I hope you like it,” Pippa intersected, suddenly anxious, her pink lipstick disappearing in patches at the mercy of her teeth.

The short answer was, yes, she liked it. Loved it even. The long answer was that the antique chess set with its ornate figurines of finely carved wood moved her quite more strongly than she had anticipated. It was precious and thoughtful. But even more than that it showed how well Pippa knew her. How many decades ago had it been that she’d expressed her enjoyment of the game? How many years since Pippa had promised that she’d use the next holidays to learn so that they could play together? Of course, that had never happened. Hecate had stopped all contact before they’d had the chance. But here Pippa was now, in her life, in her room, remembering, _caring_. Her heart in her eyes, free of judgement or guilt.

Hecate blinked against the tears, succeeded in stopping them from falling but not from being noticed. The warm hand found her cheek within an instant.

“Happy birthday, Hecate.”

She nodded dumbfounded, while Pippa’s thumb brushed over her skin. There was a hiccupped sob just behind her closed lips. There was a fire contained within her ribs.

“Thank you.” Each word an agony of self-control. “Pippa…I don’t…”

But she did not wait around to see what she had to say. Instead, Hecate found herself silenced by a gentle but determined kiss. She was too stricken to respond for what felt like aeons. But Pippa persisted, carefully and without force, nipping at her lips, coaxing them into motion.

There was no room to process anything. Everything was much too sensitive, much too hot, much too…little? She wanted more, needed it. Fumbling blindly for Pippa’s body, wrapping her arms around her. Steadying herself, drowning. Tumbling headfirst into the deep affection she’d always felt for her. Coming undone entirely.

Pippa’s lips tasted like sweetened tea and cinnamon and a trace of the lipstick now long gone. They were soft and compliant, permitting her to explore and caress, to probe and feel. But they were hungry too, demanding, wanting. Hecate sighed, the sound escaping her somewhere between evermore frantic growing kisses. And Pippa tensed and relaxed at once, guiding her closer, drawing her in until they broke apart, breathless, spent on the emotions so long suppressed.

Vision blurry, Hecate could only take in what was directly in front of her, like Pippa’s flushed skin or her dark eyes that were now smouldering with a deep kind of satisfaction she impossibly could have caused.

There’d been something she’d been meaning to say, hadn’t there? Before all of this had started. Before Pippa had dismantled her bit by bit. But it was difficult to think with a head too full, with a heart fluttering frantically in her chest.

“Don’t push me away again, Hecate, please.” Pippa was whispering, touching their foreheads together. Closer still. Her eyes drifted shut. “Whatever you make of this or…or…don’t…” Her voice caught on something, sharp as barbed wire. Fear of rejection. “Just don’t push me away. I’ve missed you too long already.”

Hecate still couldn’t talk. Language had become a foreign concept, inapt at conveying how she truly felt. If she told Pippa now how she loved her, how she had always loved her, reality might break through. And through the cracks doubts would slip and fears, feeding, devouring that blessed lightness that held her enveloped right now. Because there were threats and there was danger. She knew that. Could feel the shadow on her back, niggling, lingering. Because there had to be a reason why they hadn’t done this before. It couldn’t have all been for nothing, could it?

But Pippa was expecting an answer. She could see it in her eyes when she finally looked at her. Without words then. They’d always been superfluous anyhow what with the magic between them, the energy that crackled even now.

So she kissed her again. Well, technically for the first time, as she’d never initiated such intimacies before. And when her lips had turned a darker shade of red, she proceeded lower, over her chin, down her throat where her pulse beat almost as feverishly as her own.

With exacting attention she discovered those spots that made Pippa whimper or arch into her with a desire that was quite unexpected yet utterly exhilarating. Her hands, in the meantime, trailed up and down her back, curiously at first, then with growing impatience until she found the clasp that made the fabric give way to delicious skin. Warm and soft and responsive. Goose flesh under her black nails. Moans a darker shade now.

She pushed the rest of the dress away, over her shoulders and down her arms, offering little more than sounds of discontentment whenever the blasted garment met resistance. She wanted it gone, damnit! Every last little barrier that stood in the way of skin to skin contact.

“Hecate, calm yourself!” Pippa whispered; words tinged brightly with laughter and amusement.

Then she broke away to lend her a hand, pushing the dress down over her hips until it landed where it belonged, on the floor. And Merlin help her if she did not fall more. For that beautiful blonde witch who’d bared her heart as freely as she bared her body now. To her. Only to her. Radiant and glowing and true.

“Don’t desert me now.”

It was only when Pippa spoke up again that she realised that she’d been quite immobile, her eyes trailing over every last inch of her body. From blonde hair to pink-painted toes. She was… _beautiful_. Slim but curvy. Soft but not smooth. Age had left its mark, but Hecate found that this only made her more becoming. She yearned to touch it all, learn it all until it became seared into her memory. And yet she couldn’t move.

“Here, let me,” Pippa offered, taking charge.

Slowly, she was being turned, her belt discarded with a noisy clang. Then her dress unfastened and removed until she sat shivering and naked in the room. Every other item of clothing left disappeared as if by magic. Still, Hecate could barely process things, only realising vaguely how Pippa started working on her hair next, clumsy fingers struggling to untie the bun they had so effortlessly unravelled before, until finally long dark locks came tumbling down.

“Just look at you, darling, you’re ravishing!”

Words uttered when they came face to face again. Only, Hecate could not possibly connect them to her person. But they drifted over her nonetheless, warming her inside out.

Pippa’s lips made her forget the rest. On her shoulders, on her skin. Following the length of her collarbone and, _ah_ , who knew collarbones could be so sensitive? Determined hands manoeuvring her to lie down on the bed.

“Please tell me if it’s too much. If you want me to stop.”

A promise pressed against her own lips. Then a hot mouth back on her stomach, tasting her carefully.

The buzzing started in her ears, although it emanated from her fingertips. Magic, no longer contained, crackled alive under Pippa’s ministrations. Bold hands moving up to her breasts, cupping and kneading. Tongue darting out to join them, teasing her into madness. A crack like a gunshot, the sound of something shattering into pieces. But Hecate did not care as long as Pippa continued. Teeth grazing her nipples until they stood firm and hard. Hot breath and cold air washing over her in waves. Desire making her whole body throb.

“Pippa…please…” Her own voice unrecognisable. No thought given to dignity or decorum. “Please just…”

Magic bursting from her palms, free and wild. Then a giggle, fond and tender like a caress. Blonde hair tickled her stomach as she disappeared lower and lower until…

Her world went black for a second while something else shattered. Another giggle and then she was tasting her again, exploring her carefully.

It wasn’t perfect. Their bodies bumped into each other and sometimes Pippa reached up to her hand for guidance. Scope for learning. Perfection overrated. And who’d want perfection when Pippa laughed so delightfully when things weren’t smooth? Fantasies had their place, of course, when she was on her own. But this flawed experience was real and she loved it the more for it.

Pippa learned quickly though, breathlessly even until Hecate was devoured by warmth and heat. Exploding into a million sparks, wrapped around the other. Panting raggedly. Held securely. Words of affection whispered into her ear.

There was an ocean of salt between them, tying their bodies together. Tangled limbs in her once pristine sheets.

There was a voice reminding her that it was Pippa’s turn next. But her lids were so heavy and the darkness so inviting. Swallowing her up. Enveloping her...

* * *

 

 

When Hecate awoke next, her brain struggled to function. She couldn’t say how late it was. In fact, it took some effort to remember _where_ she was.

Carefully, she wiggled her toes, surprised by the soreness she noticed in unusual places. Sore but sated. Comfortable. At ease.

The vibration from the end of the bed told her that Morgana had reclaimed her usual spot on her feet. But the arm wrapped around her middle, that was new.

“Hello again.” Pippa’s voice muffled slightly against her neck.

And it all came flooding back. The sounds, the sensations, the…

“Crap.”

She sat up abruptly. But the room looked immaculate, bathed in oranges and amber from the light of the now smouldering fire.

“No harm done, Hiccup,” Pippa re-assured her, her arms snaking around her waist once more. Her chin came to rest on her shoulder, she pressed a kiss to her neck. “I’ve tidied it all. Just a few broken items here and there, but nothing beyond my magic.”

Hecate felt heat rush to her face again, as the old instinct to hide returned in full force.

“I’m sorry…I just lost control…and then I didn’t even…you…”

There was a more lingering kiss, persuasive and kind. “You’ll pay me back next time, I’m sure.”

She bit back a chuckle, because she wasn’t sure yet if it was safe to embrace the lightness that was illuminating her chest.

She felt Pippa moving away, leaning back against the pillows and made to follow. It was the first time she managed to look at her fully since they shared the kiss that shattered all restraint. And she looked glowing, hair dishevelled, cheeks rosy. She was still naked, though the blanket did a good job at hiding most of her body. _Beautiful_ , Hecate thought again.

“While you were sleeping,” Pippa suddenly ventured, a mischievous sparkle in her eye, “I couldn’t help but notice the volumes of books on your desk.”

“Yes?” Hecate prompted, raising an eyebrow in challenge, although she knew what was coming.

“They’re poetry, Hiccup. Poetry is a form of art, isn’t it? And I thought art had no function.”

She watched the grin twitch on her lips, unsuccessfully suppressed. Still, Hecate tilted her chin up proudly, unwilling to surrender just yet.

“I’m not sure I’d call it art. It’s a…personal observation of reality.”

Pippa laughed at that, no longer able to contain herself and her fingers found her back by their own accord, tracing the moonlight lily that was glowing there in all its glory.

“Like what then, mmh? Give me an example to back up that bold claim.”

Hecate tried desperately to maintain her frown, as she reached across to retrieve one particular leather-bound volume. In truth, she did not have to look up the poem, but she decided Pippa hardly needed more ammunition to tease her.

“ _Look: I feel how I'm moving away,_

_how I'm shedding my old life, leaf by leaf._

_Only your smile spreads like sheer stars_

_over you and, soon now, over me.”_

Pippa’s voice caught again when she spoke next, but not on fear. On something much more tender. “Careful now, Hiccup. Or I might have to start calling you Softbroom.”

Gravitating naturally to each other, they embraced until their bodies melted into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- holy hell, guys, that was an explosion of reviews for the last chapter. THANK YOU!! It was a much needed boost.  
> \- the kiss was planned, the rest was...considered and then just developed a life of its own once they got going  
> \- the poem Hecate reads out (well one verse from it) is called "Sacrifice" by Rilke, one of my favourite poets   
> \- 2 more chapters left. Let me know your thoughts? I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	10. Shunned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of the broomstick water-skiing display, Hecate does not show up. Seeking answers, Pippa is shunned.

Chapter 9:

 

Her last term at the academy was a terrible storm of emotions for Pippa. Change hung in the air and goodbyes were plentiful. Small ones, like realising that this would be the last spring she’d experience on school grounds, with trees bursting into bloom and flowers blossoming everywhere. And large ones, like losing her best friend, like losing her heart.

After the night she’d drawn the lilies on Hecate’s back everything had returned to normal. For her at least. Because she’d been too wrapped up in her own world to notice the figure hiding in the shadow of the trees. Because she’d become so used to shrugging off curious glances in hopes that it might strengthen Hecate’s confidence.

But she really should have been paying attention. That’s what she cursed herself for later. This way, the break came out of the blue.

* * *

 

It was the end of spring, they were both soaking wet and returning from their final training session before the double’s display. It had been a particularly warm day and they had spent far more time in the water than usual. Diving and splashing and showing off their best moves.

Hecate’s hair which had been fastened up in a bun had gradually unravelled and, as they walked, Pippa sneaked several appreciate glances. They hadn’t made plans yet for their lives after the academy, but Pippa knew somewhere that she needed to tell Hecate how she felt. Maybe she could learn to live with rejection, as long as Hecate were to remain her friend. Or maybe they would move on together. Rent a flat. Figure out what they wanted to do. Figure out each other…

Hecate’s hazel eyes focused on her face and she found herself blushing, caught mid-fantasy.

“What?” Hecate asked next, tilting her head. “Some algae on my face?”

“No.”

Pippa cast her eyes down, uncharacteristically bashful.

“What else then? I know my hair’s a mess.”

“Nono, it’s not that either,” she hurried to re-assure her, “your hair is lovely.”

Hecate snorted a laugh which, thankfully, offered her the opportunity to collect herself. Why could she be calm and confident with everyone, but with Hecate she turned into this bumbling idiot? Of course, she knew why. She just wished it wasn’t so.

“I was just thinking about our future.”

Something passed over her friend’s features then. A shadow. A darkness she had not anticipated.

“Oh? Anything nice?”

This was her chance. A golden occasion to probe at least how Hecate might feel. But there was something tingling unpleasantly at the base of her neck. Something like watchful eyes. And there was Hecate’s posture that had gone from relaxed to rigid in course of a split-second. No, this was all wrong.

“I hope so,” she answered in the end, shrugging her shoulders while smiling.

It wouldn’t be.

That afternoon, Pippa walked Hecate back to her room, clasping her hand. They chatted about the competition and their routine. They shared a hug.

The following day, Hecate was gone.

* * *

 

Pippa awoke bright and early, humming happily to herself while getting washed and dressed. The day was beautiful and radiant, just as the previous one had been. And despite a slight flutter of nervousness in the pit of her stomach, she was feeling excited and optimistic. They’d do their best, she knew, and even if they didn’t win, they’d be sure to impress many. Perhaps Hecate would finally achieve the recognition she deserved, even if it just came in the form of the other girls leaving her alone at last.

But when she got to the lake her friend was nowhere in sight. This was so unlike her that Pippa should have known then and there that something was wrong. But she was still hopeful. After all, how could she possibly believe that Hecate would ever desert her?

More and more students assembled, followed by the teaching staff. Pippa started to pace, her blonde ponytail slapping her on the shoulders as she went. Her palms were turning moist, her back tense. Her heart was thudding relentlessly in her chest. But still, Hecate did not come.

“Miss Pentangle?” Broomhead’s cold, unfeeling voice. A hand like a claw clamping around her shoulder.

“She’ll be here, she’ll come.”

_She had to._

More minutes ticked by and the chatter only picked up. Eyes drifted in her direction. Laughter taunted her ears.

“I’m sorry, Miss Pentangle.” A softer voice this time. The headmistress. “We can’t wait any longer. Jane and Callie will have to go in your stead.”

Tears burning in her eyes. Hot. Humiliating. A lump in her throat that just would not shift.

“Oh Pippa, don’t worry about it. We all know you would’ve done great.”

Girls that may have been friends surrounded her. But she did not care, because they weren’t Hecate. And Hecate should have been there.

“Yeah, without Dumbbroom maybe.”

She pushed them away then and started running. Far away from the crowd with their cheers and laughter. Stumbling, tripping until she stood in the clearing in the woods, inhaling the heavy scent of the trees. But Hecate wasn’t here either. And as angry and disappointed as she was, the lonely silence was worse.

She needed to understand, because there had to be a reason. There just had to be.

To the castle then before the others returned, her fists banging desperately against the old oak doors.

When Hecate opened and the familiar hazel eyes met hers she nearly cried in relief. She flung her arms around her, squeezed her as though she’d slip away again if she didn’t. How right she was…

“Where were you? Did your alarm not work?”

A shake of the head while slender fingers pried her away.

“Did they manipulate you, put a spell on you?”

In her desperation, her voice was toppling over itself.

“I’ve decided I didn’t want to do it. As a matter of fact, I’m sick and tired of doing things for you, Pentangle.”

Her heart shrivelled, withered like a flower without sun. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What…what do you mean?”

“Don’t you realise? Everything I’ve done was for you, because _you_ enjoyed it. Broomstick flying, art, this ridiculous display.” She scoffed contemptuously and Pippa felt herself shrink. She sought the truth in Hecate’s eyes but found only disdain. “You didn’t think I enjoyed it, did you? But I’m done. I’m done changing for you.”

“Hecate, please, what is going on?” She grasped for her hands, fumbling clumsily, tears running freely down her cheeks. “This makes no sense. If I ever made you feel like that, I’m sorry. Just talk to me! Hecate…Hiccup… you’re my best friend, please, let us talk about this.”

“I’m sorry, Pippa, I have nothing more to say.”

Once again, she pried herself loose, stared her down coolly, not a hint of remorse or…well…anything…on her face. When Pippa opened her mouth to try one last time an icy wall of magic pushed against her, backing her into the door.

Pippa could hardly see for the tears now, could only realise how those hopes for the future crumbled into dust. For the second time that day, she turned and ran. And Hecate did not attempt to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm so glad the last chapter went down well. Your comments were amazing!! <3  
> \- this is painful and brief with very little information, because it caught Pippa by surprise and she never received an   
>  explanation  
> \- next up will be the final chapter. Prepare for answers and some comforting fluff. In the meantime, let me know your   
>  thoughts? :)


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the truth Pippa was looking for is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- let me start with an apology: This was meant to be set during Valentine's but once I'd got the explanations out of the way   
>  it felt right to leave it there? It felt like a very natural ending. I did start writing a small bit about Valentine's but it sort of  
>  felt like a superfluous add-on lol  
> \- Secondly: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I could never have anticipated this warm, enthusiastic response to this   
>  story. You all are responsible for me knocking out 20k + words in 3 weeks (while I've spent the past 7 months getting out   
>  38k words on another fic lol)  
> \- Thirdly: I'll start working on prompts next. If you want me to write something for you and you haven't already dropped me   
>  a message on tumblr, now's your chance. :) A Miss Softbroom...expansion (?) will be next up, as it's the first prompt I   
>  received. I look forward to seeing you then!

Chapter 10:

 

It was in mid-February when Hecate awoke in the twilight of her room to find that the heavy rain which had been plaguing the country for a month or so had cleared. The noisy rushing that had sometimes startled her in the night had thankfully ceased, leaving behind a now foreign silence, occasionally punctuated by slow, unsteady dripping as the last droplets of water loosened their grip on the castle stones.

Still somewhat dazed from sleep, Hecate pushed herself up on her elbows, searching for Pippa who should have been curled up by her side. They had spent most weekends like this, either here or at Pentangle’s, physical closeness favoured above the handiness of mirror calls. Waking up without the weight of Pippa’s arm around her or her steady breath against her neck, however, felt…terrifyingly empty.

But she needn’t have worried, because there Pippa (her friend? Lover? Partner? Merlin, she was too old for these kind of deliberations) was, sitting at _her_ table, wearing _her_ robe, pondering what appeared to be her next move in their latest game of chess. A smile stole over Hecate’s face undetected as she took in the dishevelled blonde hair, the pensive expression and the leg that was crossed over the other, sticking out invitingly from behind the black fabric of her robe.

Outside, the sun hadn’t yet started to rise which meant she had some time left. Time to observe and admire while Pippa’s fingers hovered over one figurine then the next, never quite committing to anything.

“You know it makes me nervous when you do that.”

Her lips twitched into another smile while she drew up her shoulders. “You weren’t in bed. I thought you might have left.”

Brown eyes found hers across the room with gentle warmth and re-assurance. “I would never leave without saying goodbye, Hiccup.”

She looked down at her lap, at the wrinkled sheets. Love pooling with guilt in the pit of her stomach. It was true, Pippa would never do that to her. She would never make such grave mistakes.

“Tell me then,” she suddenly found herself encouraged. “I can see that you’re thinking about it again. Don’t just keep it locked up, tell me.”

A hand was extended to her, a silent invitation and Hecate tried sighing the heaviness within herself away in order to move. It worked only gradually, thanks to Pippa’s patience and tendency not to push her further than was absolutely necessary.

Legs unfurling from under her, she stood up from the mattress, smoothing out the purple silk of her pyjamas. Dark hair was tangled up messily everywhere, weighing more heavily than usual on her shoulders. Before she’d even attempt to put it up in a bun, it would need washing and straightening, not to mention careful brushing out. As if reading her mind, Pippa emitted a giggle of delight.

“Oh, hush you,” Hecate protested, sinking down in her chair opposite the blonde.

“Never,” Pippa replied, giggling anew. “You can’t take this away from me, it’s just too great. The strict Hecate Hardbroom who says nothing is beyond her control can’t even control her hair.”

“It’s your fault. There is no other explanation to it. It was always so easy to look after until we…well…” A pause punctuated by a blush. “Now it just won’t submit anymore, has a mind of its own…”

“Oh, I’ll gladly accept responsibility for that. I couldn’t be prouder, in fact.”

Hecate rolled her eyes towards the ceiling but found her anger hastily soothed by the caress of a warm, soft foot. It met her own, then travelled past her ankle and teasingly up her calf.

“I won’t be able to concentrate if you keep that up, Miss Pentangle,” she reminded her sternly, knowing that it was futile as Pippa could undoubtedly sense the shift in the air between them.

Toes brushed over her skin one last time, then settled against her own. Pippa's fingers dangled over the head of a white Knight, then picked it up and moved it forward. Satisfied with her decision, she nodded to herself before meeting Hecate’s eyes once more, calm and collected.

“Tell me,” she prompted one last time, somehow conjuring up a gentle smile.

Hecate’s fingers nervously clasped and unclasped around the hem of her Pyjama shirt while her foot automatically sought out Pippa’s more closely.

“It started the night of the tattoo,” she began carefully, teeth tearing into her bottom lip. “I’d just sent you to bed, because you looked ready to drop when she stepped out from behind a tree.”

Hecate swallowed, the memory drawing her in with force.

“Broomhead?” Pippa whispered and she just about managed a nod.

“She’d seen what we had done…she’d been watching us for some time, apparently.” She gulped in air, quickly, hurriedly. It burned her throat. “I was fully prepared to face the repercussions, of course. I was terrified, but…it had been my idea. If I was to be expelled…well then…” Fingers stiffening now.

“But that’s not what she threatened you with, was it?” Pippa probed gently. Her hands by-passed the chess board between them and came to rest, palms up, before her.

But she couldn’t take them, not yet. “No, it…wasn’t a threat. It was…potentially…the truth which made it worse. “

_“So you have forfeited your training with me to spend more time with Miss Pentangle?”_

_She couldn’t bring herself to meet those cold eyes. Her mind was racing, thinking about mother and father who would be so disappointed when they learned that she hadn’t terminated classes because she’d mastered her control, but out of foolish desire to be closer to another girl. So disappointed and angry. She couldn’t think of another punishment than those she’d already endured. Taps on the knuckles. Spraining of fingers. Grounding in her room with no daylight and no familiar. Loneliness. But she was afraid of what they might do to Pippa, to her reputation. She always spoke so fondly of her parents who cared for her openly and affectionately. What if they poisoned that well of love, casting Pippa down that cursed hole of emptiness that she’d known her entire life? She couldn’t do that to her._

_“Yes, Miss Broomhead,” she answered, still staring at her toes._

_Her back was sore from the enchantment, but the wound burned less agonisingly than her face._

_“Wasting your time on chatter and art?”_

_She swallowed, tasted blood now from biting her lip. “Not all the time, Miss Broomhead. Pippa has been helping me, in fact. When I’ve felt…particularly angry or…or…” She tried to think quickly, those judging eyes unnerving her. “Unbalanced…she sat me down and helped me breathe. She taught me how to channel my magic into other things, so it would do no harm.”_

_“_ _Has she now?” A sneer, followed by a haughty laugh. “And you believe the teachings of a 17 year old more than me who has a lifetime of experience?”_

_She doesn’t hurt me, Hecate wanted to say, but found herself silent. “_

_No, I didn’t think so. There is no remedy for impulsive, wild magic like absolutely control. You must learn to control yourself, girl. Control, discipline, mastery. Without them you are no good to anyone. In fact, I dare say you’d be a danger to those most dear to you. Miss Pentangle, for example?”_

_Her eyes flickered up then, meeting the dark ones stoically, defiantly. “I would never do anything to hurt Pippa.”_

_She could feel the wind pick up around her, the moonlight lily glowing on her back._

_“_ _Oh my dear girl. Haven’t you done so already? What is she doing sneaking out after curfew, engaging in illegal activity? Have you seen her with any of her friends lately? She’s a butterfly, one that strives on attention. She’ll never be content.”_

_Doubt seeped into her heart, black and poisonous, but still she tilted her chin higher._

_“That’s not true. She’s happy spending time with me, and I’ve never stopped her from seeing the others.”_

_“But by association, Miss Hardbroom, you have condemned her to a life of loneliness.”_

_She could feel the iciness of her tone on her skin, freezing her brain so she couldn’t think. Her energy melted into hers until the trees around them creaked with the force of the wind. “_

_Children can be cruel. And you have so much potential…of course, only if you continue to apply yourself, hone your craft, learn to control that boundless energy.”_

_“_ _Suppress my feelings, you mean,” she challenged. She thought Pippa might have smiled had she heard it._

_“I won’t deny it!” Broomhead replied, lifting up both of her hands. “It comes at a cost. But it must be done or you will forever be a danger to witchkind. Miss Pentangle may help you now, soothe away the sting of some of those petty problems. But what if you told her about your feelings, mmh? What if she found out?”_

_A cool chuckle that made her want to be sick. There was a threat in there, she could hear it clearly._

_"Maybe you’d be friends, yes. But maybe you couldn’t bear it. The rejection, the pain, the humiliation.” Words that drove into her heart like daggers. “Perhaps you’d snap!” She clicked her fingers and Hecate startled at the sound. How long had she been watching them? “Perhaps you’d break something, explode something. Maybe you’d do damage beyond repair to her. Could you live with yourself, Miss Hardbroom?”_

_Hecate twisted her fingers, stiff and unbending, aching at the joints. Her resolve dismantled by a few words of truth. “_

_No, I’d never forgive myself.” Tears clouding her vision._

_“_ _Then do what must be done, Miss Hardbroom. Be cruel to be kind and terminate that useless association. I’ll be expecting you in my office after class on Tuesday.”_

When the memory finally released her, she found Pippa on the floor before her. She had squeezed herself between her legs, flung her arms around her and buried her face against her abdomen. Her body shook softly under the weight of her tears and Hecate found that she could taste salt on her own lips, too.

“She had no right.”

Words spoken with absolute clarity when they should have been muffled against her shirt. Anger igniting like wings around Pippa, encasing them both.

“I know that now,” Hecate responded, her voice still a little unsteady. “She enjoyed inflicting pain and had been given carte blanche by my mother who’d noticed my…” Here she stalled, suddenly shy. “My attraction…my love for you and had sought to strangle it by any means possible. I learned that much later.”

Pippa’s face emerged, tear-stained and red, looking up at her with regret and pain. Her trembling hands reached for her, cupping her cheeks.

“Oh, Hiccup, how I wish you’d talked to me. We could have found a solution together.”

“Maybe,” she whispered, her eyes now staring blankly ahead, “but maybe there was some truth to her words. I could have hurt you, had I lost control.”

“Hecate, darling, you hurt me without losing control,” Pippa said firmly but not unkindly, catching a teardrop with the tip of her thumb. “But that hasn’t stopped me from loving you. There will always be challenges but we can only face them together if you can trust me not to leave."

Once more, her face was burning too brightly. Words unravelling the last pieces of steel around her heart. It would take time to accept this. The feeling of worthlessness would stubbornly persist, but perhaps eventually she would come to believe that Pippa was telling the truth.

“Suppressing everything you are, your particular brand of magic, your protective soul, your kindness and fierce way of loving is wrong and stifling. You are you, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

Laughter suddenly bubbled up from the depth of her body, meeting salt and pain and transforming them into something beautiful. Like a shower of golden sparks in the darkness of a forest.

Resting her hands on top of Pippa’s, she brought them to her lips, bestowing small kisses upon each finger. Magic crackled soothingly against her and she smiled.

“Does that mean you forgive me?”

“I forgave you a long time ago, Hecate. All I wanted was to understand, because I knew you…there just had to be more to it.” Pushing herself up on her thighs, Pippa found her lips for a brief but tender kiss, before she shifted back into her chair with a playfully heavy groan. “I’m getting too old to be kneeling on the floor like that.”

Hecate laughed again, eyes shining brightly. “You don’t look a day over 50, Miss Pentangle.”

A gasp, followed by a kick to her shins.

“50? You just watch that cheek, Miss Hardbroom.”

She could get used to this, Hecate thought, at last warm and light and carefree; the burden of memory gone. She could get used to these morning games of chess, these stolen hours for just the two of them. Pippa Pentangle had become a part of her life again. And that notion was no longer terrifying but utterly brilliant. 

 

 


End file.
